Golden Linings
by Cloud-Dreamer
Summary: Ranma discovers to his sorrow that the fiancees have formed a club. Cross-over with Futaba-kun Change Reformated and reissued, complete
1. Chapter one, Just Desserts

_A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover fan fiction_

Started - 1 February 2001 Completed – 1 April 2001

Last revised - 10 May 2004 Reason - typos

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Futaba is also used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' and Futaba ideas.

= = = = =

Golden Lining by Cloud Dreamer

= = = = =

_Chapter 1 - Just Desserts_

= = = = =

Ranma grimaced as he held his aching jaw and tried to estimate where Akane had sent him to this time. He shrugged as he realized he didn't recognize anything coming up, well, at least it was something or somewhere new for once.

"Water, why is it ALWAYS water?" sputtered the fuming redhead as she surfaced from the large fountain. Ranma suddenly started as her feet felt something odd. She peered into the water and suddenly smiled. A quick dive and a few moments later she had scoured the entire fountain bottom clean of coins.

"Hey," yelled one of the girls who had just thrown in a coin only to see it snatched up from the water even before it could hit bottom. "Those are our wishing coins. They're not yours."

"Bite me." Ranma snorted as she clambered out of the water. She grinned and added, "They're mine now as this was just what 'I' was wishing for." She walked carefully as her bulging pants pockets threatened to cause her pants to slip off at each step.

Ranma walked a little deeper into the city, away from her home district of Nerima but toward what she hoped was a park (while airborne he had seen some trees in the distance). For once, her hopes weren't dashed as it did turn out to be a large and rather nice park. Finding a secluded spot, she set about drying her clothes and sorting her loot.

Ranma grinned to herself as she sorted the coins into the half dozen plastic cups she had fished out of the garbage. She had nearly 10,000 yen! She snorted at the huge pile of nearly worthless one yen coins, but dumped them into a bag and resolved to roll them up and turn them in for larger coins at a later date. A better and more immediate fate awaited the other coins, however. She chuckled to herself as she thought of an ice cream shop she had seen earlier.

An hour later she slumped back into her seat, a satisfied smirk on her face. "I never thought that I would ever say that 'I' had 'enough' ice cream." She glanced at the stacked bowls before her as she chuckled to herself, "BUT I am stuffed." She added with a slight groan as she patted her slightly bulging tummy.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of lavender-colored hair and immediately slunk out of sight below the table. She heard three familiar voices wondering at the mess on her table as they took seats at the neighboring table. Her face blanched with panic at first, but as she overheard their conversation, her expression became one of sadness; no, it was rather a blend of sadness, anger and despair all mixed together.

By the sound of the voice, Ukyou started off the conversation. "Well, Akane, Shampoo what's on the agenda for this week's meeting of the 'Ranma Fiancées Club'?"

"I can't believe that jerk!" snarled Akane. "So I'm not as good a cook as you two, he didn't have to make such a big deal about it. Honestly, turning blue like that was just over doing it."

Chuckling slightly, Shampoo asked, "Well what did it taste like?"

"What? Do you think I'm dumb enough to actually TASTE my cooking? Come on, get real. That's what I keep Ranma around for." Akane snickered.

"You know," Ukyou began hesitantly. "I've actually wondered why you do keep him around." She paused and then softly added, "Sometimes it seems almost like you actually do like him."

Ranma eased further back under the table in her corner booth. As she did so, she noticed she could see the three girls reflected in the window behind her table.

Akane shrugged, "Actually I have no choice about keeping that pervert around. As long as dad is so dead set on uniting the schools, Ranma stays." She started to massage her head before continuing, "I hate the idea that THAT smuck is to own MY Dojo. But to answer your question, NO, I do not really care for Ranma much at all. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the rescues and such. But as far a romantic feelings go, Kuno is ahead of him and I really hate Kuno."

"So you hate Ranma?" purred Shampoo.

Ukyou laughed, "Shampoo, you slipped again. You let your 'bimbo' persona fade."

Shampoo colored as she replied, "Sorry, it's just that I feel comfortable around you two at times like this." She sighed, "It reminds me of times that I would hang out with some of the other Amazon warriors and just talk. I don't feel as if I have other peers here except you two." She grinned, "If only grandma and the others only knew just how much of an act the 'bimbo' really was."

Akane chuckled as well, "That's true for all of us. None of the rest of the Nerima crowd has any real idea of what is actually happening." Her voiced hardened with anger as she continued, "I can't believe that they actually expect me to marry a pervert like that."

"Akane," interrupted Ukyou. "Why do you always call Ranma a pervert? I know he has about as much honor as his old man, but is there something that we haven't heard about him that you and Nabiki have been keeping to yourselves?"

Akane looked at Ukyou in disbelief. "He has the body of a beautiful, voluptuous girl, and you think that he hasn't played with it?" Her battle aura started to show as she got into the subject. "It infuriates me to think what that pervert has done to that innocent girl's body. Why, do you know that most nights 'he' sleeps in his girl form?" She paused and added with a whisper, "I shudder to think what he does to that body in bed when all of the rest of the house is asleep."

Shampoo shook her head in disbelief, "Akane no understand, not matter what cursed body form is, one still remains self. Even if is jerk like girl-Ranma."

"Hummm," added Ukyou, "I don't think that's what she's saying. I mean, after all Akane still hits Ranma's girl form, so I don't think she thinks of that body as someone else." She turned a speculative glance at the girl in question. "You aren't into girls are you? Is that why Ranma's girl form bothers you so much?"

Akane blushed deeply as she fought down her anger. "NO, I am NOT into girls." She sighed. "But you are right in that his girl form does bother me." She looked out the window and hesitantly began to explain. "It's because I'm a girl martial artist. Somehow I got appointed to be the champion for all the local girls. I did what was needed to protect them from those guys that wanted to do perverted things to them. But every time I see Ranma's girl form, I see a girl that I can't protect from that pervert Ranma. And it makes me angry." She grinned at the other two girls. "Come on, we've shared enough of our selves with each other in the past that you know that I like men."

"Whoa yeah sugar," exclaimed Ukyou. "How's it going with you and Tofu. You get him in the sack yet?"

Akane grinned a very earthy grin, "Nope, not yet, but he's weakening." She laughed aloud, a happy bell-like sound that Ranma had never heard before. "I'm so glad that I found where he moved to. I've been going to see him almost every week and I think I've nearly gotten him over Kasumi."

Shampoo sighed, "Wish Shampoo had someone." Her voice saddened, "Wish grandma would let me give up on Ranma but nnooo, all she can see is best martial artist she ever meet. 'Prime breeding stock' she says. Bah! What she is missing is the obvious. Ranma has power to actually kill a demi-god. He is uncontrollable by amazons. He will destroy the tribe if I bring him in, but she doesn't see that. Besides, Shampoo never forgive for stealing Shampoo's moment of glory by humiliating just after 'I' won the tribal championship. Also his fault that grandma give me neko curse."

"So, who do you fancy as your stud?" goaded Ukyou, "maybe Mousse?"

Both Akane and Ukyou giggled at the horrified look on the Amazon's face. "NO, never Mousse." She sighed, "He is actually a friend but, well, the idea of having children by him is just not acceptable." She added in a barely audible undertone, "I actually do kind of like him but the idea of condemning my kids to a lifetime of physical handicap is just not something I could ever do." She looked up at the other two girls, "I saw how Mousse was despised and teased because of his eyesight as we grew up together. I would never agree to have his child because I could never condemn a child to such an experience, especially a daughter of mine."

The other two girls nodded in understanding. Akane smirked and added, "So you do look for breeding stock potential in a man after all then."

Ukyou guffawed and added her two yen; "Knock it off, Akane. You know we all do to some degree; the amazons more than most maybe, but we both do it too." Ukyou turned to Shampoo and added, "How about Ryouga? You consider him as husband potential?"

"No," answered both the other girls in unison. Through her blush, Akane continued, "maybe once, but after I found out about his curse and how he was using it to sleep in my bed, well, that ended any chance he might have had."

Ukyou chuckled, "How's that circus going? You haven't let those two morons know that you know yet have you?"

Akane shook her head in negation and replied, "No, I've been having too much fun watching the two of them dance around the whole issue."

Shampoo sighed, "Ryouga would be just about perfect for a husband except for his direction curse. There is no way that I want those particular genes in my village gene pool."

Both the other girls nodded in understanding and Ukyou added, "Yeah, I hear you there. Sometimes I really feel sorry for that kid though. His whole life is doomed to be one of loneliness."

"I felt sorry for him too until I found out how perverted he was being with me." Akane blushed as the other two girls laughed at her. "Alright, I had that coming." She sighed, "I guess I really should acknowledge that he tries not to be perverted. He does turn his face to the wall when I'm undressing . . . unless he faints first," she added with a chuckle.

"So you want someone with good physical genes that you can control?" mused Ukyou as she glanced at Shampoo. At Shampoo's silent nod, she continued "What about Kuno?" Ukyou held up a hand to forestall the other two girl's objections, "No, I'm serious. Physically he's a very good specimen of manhood. Being filthy rich doesn't hurt either. The only downside is that he is a bit on the dense side. But hey, with the right mother, the kids could be alright mentally and super physically."

"Does that mean you are interested in him 'sugar'?" teased Akane.

"NO, I mean HELL NO!" retorted Ukyou as the other two giggled at her. She grinned, "He's got nothing that I really want . . . not even his money."

"Really!" Shampoo paused a moment in thought before continuing, "I know you aren't interested in Ryouga, Ranma, Kuno, Tsubasa or Konatsu; is there anybody that you are interested in?"

All three girls giggled lightly as Ukyou slowly nodded amid her deepening blush. "Yeah," she glanced again at Shampoo, "You sure you don't want Mousse?" At the Amazon's shocked expression she continued, "Yeah, I really do like Mousse, but I don't see any way to break him from his obsession over you, Shampoo."

"His eyesight problems don't bother you?" questioned Shampoo.

"No, not really," responded the chef. "I mean he can always get contacts or eye surgery and maybe the kids won't be as bad. I mean, in the restaurant business that is an easy thing to work around." She sighed with a dreamy expression on her face, "He could be a great help in the business, and his martial arts skills would mesh with my family school so well."

Shampoo placed a hand over Ukyou's and confided, "Yes, he is a great help; at least as long as he keeps his glasses on." She grinned at the other girl. "I would be more than grateful to arrange for you to marry him." She paused in obvious thought for a few moments before asking "Do you think you can beat him in battle?"

Ukyou's face turned pensive in thought. It was several minutes before she answered. The other two girls spent the time finishing off their ice cream and ordering another round for themselves.

Ranma spent the time shrinking into herself as she huddled under the still messy table. Her thoughts were chaotic at best. "They don't want me. Akane KNOWS. They . . . she . . . I, oh kami, what am I going to do now?"

Ukyou finally admitted, "Humm, you know, Shampoo, with Mousse's hidden weapons style, I'm not sure I can actually beat him in a fair fight."

"So, who said the fight had to be fair?" Akane grinned at the other two girls, "Just challenge him to a marriage duel right after Shampoo works him over extra carefully just for you."

Shampoo grinned as she popped her knuckles. "Shampoo glad to oblige." She paused and then nodded to herself, "This work out well for Shampoo as well if Sha . . . I make sure that great-grandmother is witness as well. If she doesn't enforce the law on Mousse then she cannot enforce it on me." She chuckled, "If she does enforce it then I'm rid of Mousse, a win-win situation as far as I'm concerned."

Ukyou sighed, "Yeah, but I'm not sure I want a loveless marriage. On the other hand, he's so obsessed with you that I really don't see any other way to get his attention."

Akane chuckled, "I'm sure that Shampoo has more than a few potions that will work to ensure the marriage is anything but loveless."

Shampoo merely nodded as Ukyou cocked an eyebrow questioningly at her. "Trust me, maybe they didn't work correctly on Ranma, but then again we really didn't want them to and I somehow managed to sabotage each try successfully without seeming to do so."

Ukyou's grin was ear to ear, "Sounds like a plan to me." Ukyou appeared to recall something as she suddenly opened up her purse and handed Akane a few tape cassettes. "These are for Nabiki, though the two of you might find them interesting. Ranma came over and 'confided' in me again." She snickered, "Oh how I enjoy playing to cute loving fiancée who listens to all his troubles."

"Oh, that reminds me too," added Akane as she pulled out a fat envelope full of large yen bills, "Nabiki sends her regards and here is your cut of proceeds from the last bit of information you provided from Ranma's confessions."

"Glad to help make his life hell." Ukyou chuckled before asking, "How is Nabiki doing? Do you see much of her now that she's attending Tokyo University?" Not waiting for an answer she continued, "I like the idea about Mousse. Let's go for it, but not too soon. I don't want to lose my status as the cute trusted fiancée before my mortgage is paid off." She smirked, "as far as guys go that's two of us since Akane's almost got Tofu. Now all we need to do is get Kuno for you, Shampoo."

Akane shrugged, "Nabiki makes it home almost every weekend so it's almost like she's not even gone." Akane suddenly giggled, "I've got an idea." She began laughing as she thought about the idea. She finally turned to Shampoo and said, "I think I see a way for it to happen but it will only work if you don't know anything in advance." She bit her lip pensively, "If you really want me to do this for you, I need your permission to do it without you knowing any details."

Shampoo thought about it for a few moments, then decisively nodded, "Yes, I'm getting tired of being away from home for so long and for me he is about the best catch I can make." She looked pensive for a moment, "If only he weren't related to Kodachi."

Ukyou smirked, "well, since she found out about Ranma's curse, nobody's seen her around at all." She chuckled, "I still think we should somehow get Ranma-honey and the Black Rose married – it'd serve them both right."

Shampoo shuddered, "no thank you. It's bad enough that she's my potential sister-in-law, no way do I want Ranma as my bother-in-law too."

Akane smirked, "aww, are you sure. It would be one way for the amazon's to get a hold on Ranma without you marrying him and after Nabiki gets her hooks permanently into Ranma, it's only a short step for her to tap into his 'wife's' money too." She grinned, "it could be our final 'parting' gift to Ranma when we're done with him as well as a way to justify all of us breaking up with him; a win-win for all of us."

Shampoo considered the topic for a moment, and then nodded. "I think that slipping those two a strong potion just might work. A temporary one so that they'll both be in hell after it wears off," she added. "As for Kuno, well, as you remarked, being filthy rich doesn't hurt at all." She continued as she stood up, "I need to go to the 'little warriors' room, so why don't you explain it to Ukyou while I'm gone."

As Shampoo walked away, Akane giggled as she struggled to explain to Ukyou. "Remember that time on the beach when Ranma finally got the phoenix pill from Cologne?" Seeing her puzzled nod, she continued "Kuno has some sort of weird conditioning concerning watermelons. All we have to do is get Kuno to challenge Shampoo to a formal duel and then place a watermelon on her head. She'll be beaten before she realizes what's happening."

Ukyou smiled, "I can get Konatsu to put the watermelon there, so that's not a problem. But I don't see any way to get Kuno to issue a challenge."

Akane grinned a very evil grin. "That's not a problem. I'll tell Kuno that his 'pig tailed goddess' has promised to spend an entire weekend at his country villa with him but only if he formally challenges and defeats the 'wily Amazon' first."

Ukyou fell out of her chair from laughing so hard. Fortunately for Ranma, her back was to the table Ranma was cowering beneath. Very fortunately, as Ranma was too shocked to do anything but gape if she had been discovered at that moment.

As she regained her seat, Ukyou asked, "You'd really do that to Ranma?"

Akane just grinned, "Actually I think I can even get Nabiki to help. I'll bet we can work it out so the whole family goes with them on some sort of winter holiday."

"Oh, you're evil. Want to be friends?" snickered Ukyou.

"I'm evil?" retorted Akane as she moved aside briefly so Shampoo could sit down again. "And just who is pretending to forgive Ranma just so she can maximize her efforts to screw over the whole Saotome family? Who was it that led the effort to trash the Saotome home and threw bombs to break up my wedding, thanks again by the way for that."

"Hey, I'm not alone in that effort." Ukyou replied. "What do you think Ranma will do when he learns that Genma sold Nabiki all the marketing rights to Ranma's images in both his forms . . . well, until he turns 18." She amended.

Akane shrugged, "Who cares, I mean it's not as if he can do anything about it. He's too much of a wuss to even defend his rights and uncle Saotome does have the legal right to make those kinds of decisions for him as long as he's a minor. Besides the profit goes to feed us and them as well as repair the whole house too."

"Not to mention Nabiki has set up fully funded college savings accounts for you, herself and Kasumi as well with lots of cash left over too," added Ukyou.

"Yeah, so?" Akane grinned. "If he's too dumb to recognize his own star potential, that's his own fault."

"So what happens when he turns 18?" asked Shampoo.

"As I understand it, Nabiki is planning to trick Ranma into signing over his legal rights. She will become both his legal guardian and manager as well. She keeps him fed and housed while she rakes in the yen marketing him six ways from Sunday. It will be like when she was engaged to him but much, much worse for him." She snickered, "and the best part will be that he legally can't do anything about it after she gets him to sign the papers."

Shampoo grinned, "Ukyou was right, YOU are evil. Can I be your friend too?"

All the girls were giggling together as they rose and left. "Well, 'kitchen destroyer' and 'spatula girl', it's off to the Ranma Wars" snickered Shampoo.

Only when a harried clerk appeared at her table and began to clean up both tables did Ranma finally rise to her feet, how be it slowly, very slowly. She stood there in shock a few moments before stumbling to the door and back to the park across the street.

Once again in male form, Ranma sat on the roof of the maintenance building at the park and watched the setting sun. His mind was a confused welter of conflicting thoughts, urges and emotions.

"PREPARE TO DIE, SAOTOME"

Ranma's hand slapped his forehead in frustration as he absently dodged Ryouga's attack. 'Great, just great, I don't need this just now' he thought. To Ryouga he snarled, "Back off pig-boy. I'm not in the mood."

= = = = =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Web-page - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

And - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

= = = = =

= = = = =


	2. Chapter two, Just Decisions

_A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover fan fiction_

Started - 1 February 2001                      Completed – 1 April 2001

Last revised - 10 May 2004                    Reason - typos

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  Futaba is also used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' and Futaba ideas.

 =  =  =  =  =

Golden Lining                         by Cloud Dreamer

 =  =  =  =  =

 =  =  =  =  =

Chapter two -  Just Decisions

 =  =  =  =  =

"Oh, you're not in the mood to die," taunted Ryouga.  "Well that's just tough," he snarled, "because I AM in the mood to kill you for hurting Akane's feelings at breakfast."

"Ryouga, I'm warning you, back off."

"What are you going to do to me girly?"  Ryouga smirked.  It had been a long time since he'd felt he had the upper hand over Ranma.  He suddenly lashed out with his umbrella only to sense (it was too fast to actually see) Ranma's movement.  He felt the bones in his forearm break though.

Ryouga fell to the ground, his arm clutched to his chest to support it.  He looked blankly up at Ranma.  Ranma was calmly standing there, his face a mask of stone.  Ryouga belatedly understood.  Ranma didn't want to come out to 'play', and if he forced a fight, Ranma would hurt him and hurt him badly.

"What happened?" whispered Ryouga.

Ranma momentarily looked puzzled at Ryouga's question and then seemed to understand that Ryouga wasn't asking about his arm.  Ranma sagged, "I got caught up in some girl talk.  It wasn't what I was expecting."  He picked up a couple of straight sticks as he settled down beside the lost boy.  He then motioned for him to extend his arm.  As Ryouga carefully extended his broken arm, Ranma firmly grasped it and then as gently as he could, he settled the broken ends into place and crafted a temporary splint using Ryouga's bandannas to hold it in place.

He helped the lost boy to his feet as he remarked, "Come on, I'll take you to Dr. Tofu's . . . I heard his new address is close by.  I'll explain as we walk."  He grabbed Ryouga's stuff as he led the way, making sure to keep a grip on the lost boy's shoulder.

"Well?" Snarled Ryouga as the pain was beginning to unsettle him as well as Ranma's silence.

Ranma started, "Sorry, man.  I was just lost in thought" He shrugged, he saw no way to sugar coat what Ryouga needed to hear.  "I overheard Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou talking about us."  He paused and plunged on ahead, "Akane knows about your curse.  The only  . . ."

"Damn you, you told, you . . . you honorless coward!" Screamed Ryouga as a sickly green aura began to flicker about him.

Ranma's aura blazed about him as he turned to face the enraged martial artist.  "DON'T you ever call me an honorless coward you girl's sex toy."

Ryouga's aura guttered out at Ranma's surprising response.  "Sex toy, gah, tee hee, what do you mean?" asked Ryouga in honest puzzlement.

Ranma's aura deflated as well.  "Somehow Akane found out about your curse and she's been playing mind games with both of us since then.  She deliberately teases us both.  Me she teases by cuddling you.  You she teases by exposing herself to you even as she secretly despises your lack of honor.  She snickers to herself every time you faint and every time we get in a fight over her.  In short, she gets her jollies by teasing you and seeing me get hurt."

Ryouga shuffled slowly next to Ranma.  "That sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it."  Ranma sighed, "It gets worse; she hates me and has been trying to seduce Dr Tofu ever since she found out where he moved to."  He added, "You are about to meet the man that Akane loves.  Here is his office, let's get you fixed up."

With that he knocked on the closed door.  It took a few moments before Tofu opened the door and peered out.  He took in Ryouga's roughly splinted arm as he sighed and gestured for them to enter.  "Why do I even bother to post my working hours?" He muttered to himself.

Tofu quickly and efficiently re-splinted Ryouga's arm after checking that the bone was straight.  As he finished annotating Ryouga's medical record he asked, "What brings the two of you to my office besides the obvious?"

Ranma sat there a few moments before he began to talk.  "It began this morning when Akane made breakfast.  As usual it resulted in me taking a brief flight via Air Akane."  He grimaced, "Also as usual, I landed in water."  He sighed and muttered, "It's always water it seems."  With a put upon sigh he continued, "This time I had a little bit of luck, as I landed in a 'wishing' fountain about ten blocks from here.  I gathered up the coins and rewarded myself with a little ice cream."  At the skeptical looks from the other two, he snarled, "Ok, so it was a LOT of ice cream."  From there he began to relate to the other two men the conversations between the three girls that he had overheard as nearly verbatim as he could.

As Ranma finished his story, Tofu massaged his temples as he muttered, "I didn't move nearly far enough away it seems."  He looked up at Ranma with compassion in his eyes.  "How are you handling this Ranma?"

Ranma sat there twiddling his fingers.  "I don't know.  It really hasn't hit me yet.  Everything I thought I had . . . I don't really have.  I'm just kind of numb right now.  I want to hit something but there isn't any target; there's nothing that any martial arts I know of, that is of any use in this situation.  I truly feel helpless for the first time in my life."  He paused and looked ashamed for a moment before looking at Ryouga.  "I'm . . . I'm sorry for breaking your arm Ryouga.  It wasn't a very honorable thing to do."  He sighed, "It seems that most of the times I lose control, and you somehow end up hurt.  Like just now and again at the 'cursed springs'.  If I hadn't been so angry at pop for cursing me, then maybe I wouldn't have caused you to be cursed as well.  Sorry man."

Ryouga looked at Ranma.  As Ranma had talked earlier, other memories had been slowly surfacing, memories of this same young man leading him to and from school, helping him with his homework and stopping by occasionally to play a game or just talk.

"Yeah, me too."  Ryouga awkwardly shouldered his pack from where Ranma had laid it aside for him.

Ranma looked forlorn for a moment.  Then he turned and asked, "Want me to lead you home?"

Ryouga bristled for a moment, and then sighed in resignation. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it.  It's been awhile since I was last there."

Tofu shook Ranma's hand and patted Ryouga's shoulder.  "Thanks for telling me your story Ranma."  He shuddered, "I still have feelings for Ka, Kasu, Kasumi, but somehow I still can't completely control them.  I'm not sure I want to try anymore if getting close to her means having Akane and Nabiki as part of the family as well.  I'm not sure I can deal with that."  He grimaced and added, "I'm not sure I can deal with Akane in any case.  She's not the cute little girl I remember watching grow up anymore."

Several hours later, Ranma watched as Ryouga hugged his dog Checkers and then entered his house, softly closing the door behind him.  Ranma stood there a few moments wondering what to do next. 

Just as he turned to go, Ryouga opened the door again and called out, "Ranma, come on in man.  I'm guessing you don't have any place else to go do you?"

Ranma hesitantly shook his head and gratefully entered the house.  Both young men quickly got ready for bed.  Ryouga in his room that he hadn't seen in nearly a year and Ranma in a guestroom that Ryouga wasn't sure he'd ever seen before.

Ryouga was having a weird dream.  There was a girl crying and it was HIS fault and he couldn't find her.  No matter where he went, he could hear her but he couldn't find her.  Finally he woke up in frustration.  Well, he thought he woke up.  He wasn't too sure since he still heard the girl crying.  Exasperated, he followed the sound to the guestroom.   He hesitantly opened the door only to see what he least expected.

Ranma was crying.  The sobs were muffled into the pillow to be sure as he, no SHE was trying not to be heard.  Ryouga stood there confused for a moment before his glass heart forced him forward and he enfolded the weeping girl into his arms and let her tears soak his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to wake you, sorry, sor . . . "

Ryouga placed his finger over her lips, "I heard you.  It's ok.  He grimaced, "Just like I needed a splint for a broken arm, you need tears for a broken heart.  It's ok, kami knows you deserve some healing."

With that Ranma's tears started anew.  But something was a bit different.  Ranma felt something she'd missed for a long time, she had a friend again.  She quickly cried herself to sleep and Ryouga gently covered her with the blankets before carefully making his way back to his own bed.

The week passed mostly in companionable silence.  Neither felt much like talking but neither wanted to be alone lest they begin to brood.  They played a few games, Ryouga turned out to be surprising adept at video games and nearly had Ranma fuming in anger with his taunting after repeated losses.  Ryouga ignored him. 'He had finally beaten Ranma and with a broken arm to boot . . . ahh, revenge was sweet.'  He chuckled to himself. 

On the second day, Ranma had noticed that Ryouga made a phone call in the morning and by that evening; a large order of supplies had been delivered.  Not only was there a lot of food, some of it fresh though most of it was designed for long storage.  But there were a lot of other items as well.  Things like a couple of new fully equipped backpacks for Ryouga, a dozen new sets of his trademark clothing and lots of other useful stuff like soap and the like.

That and a few other things piqued his curiosity.  Finally he asked Ryouga.  "Ryouga, you know, as long as we've known each other, I don't think I ever heard what your folks did to support the family."

Ryouga blushed, "Well dad started his own business and mom helps out."  He obviously intended to leave it there.  But Ranma was still just as perceptive as always. 

In other words, he totally missed the fact that Ryouga didn't want to talk about it.  Not only that, he made some dumb assumptions as well . . . as usual, unfortunately.

"Ah come on man, you don't mean your pop is a deadbeat like my old man and Mr. Tendou too." whined Ranma.

"MY POP is NOT like YOURS!"  Snarled Ryouga as his battle aura started to flicker.

"Whoa, sorry," quickly apologized Ranma.  "I guess it must be a pretty embarrassing job since you're so reluctant to talk about it."  Ranma grinned, "What's he do.   Is he a pimp for some wandering street walkers or something like that?"

"RANMA!  I'm warning you.  I'm proud of my old man, so don't talk trash about him."

Ranma's face settled into a longing and wistful expression.  "I wish I could be proud of my old man.  All he ever thinks about is himself."  Ranma sighed sadly.  "He sold me out again.  And all my mom thinks about is me being a 'man among men'.  She doesn't really care about me as a person."

"Ranma, you sure about that?" asked Ryouga.  "I've met your mom a few times and she seems really nice."

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, she's really nice.  She just doesn't care about ME, me . . . her son, the person named Ranma.  All she cares about is family honor." 

Ryouga looked over at Ranma from where they were sitting in the back yard a few meters apart.  He was startled to note the single tear that traced it's way down Ranma's cheek as Ranma continued.  "Ryouga, my mom gave me to my pop to raise when I was only 5.  Sometimes I feel like she just threw me away because I was too much trouble for her to be bothered with.  Even now she's not really interested in who I am . . . she's only interested in what I can do for her to continue the family."  He looked over at Ryouga as he surreptitiously wiped the tear away.  "I'm an orphan Ryouga.  As far as I'm concerned, I have no folks, certainly none to be proud of like you do."  He added quietly, "even if you can't say why."

Ryouga grinned.  He reached over to the nearby backpack and opened up a small side pocket and withdrew a small business card, which he then tossed to Ranma.  "I work for my dad too."

Ranma looked at the card.  'Silver Linings Security Evaluators – agent Ryouga Hibiki' he read.  He looked over at his friend, confusion on his face.

Ryouga sighed and began to explain.  "My folks couldn't hold down a regular job because of the family curse.  Both my parents have it since they are second cousins."  He grimaced, "that means I have a double dose of it unfortunately." 

He shrugged and continued, "Pop decided to not let the curse get him down.  He decided that it was like some dark cloud over him so he was determined to find its silver lining."  Ryouga grinned, "The curse gets us lost, but lost in some of the most unusual places.  Pop set up a company that appears to specialize in evaluating the security measures of its 'targets'."  He smirked, "anytime I seem to be someplace I really shouldn't be, I drop off one of these cards.  If it's a 'no-never-mind' then we never hear about it.  On the other hand, if one of these cards suddenly shows up in a top-secret building or such.  Well, somebody is gonna scream."  His grin was ear to ear now.  "They call our attorney's number on the bottom of the card and he bills them for 'our' security evaluation."  He chuckled, "you'd be surprised how much some of these agencies are willing to pay to NOT have our unauthorized presence in their facility to become public knowledge."

Ranma's jaw hit the floor.  After he recovered he hesitantly asked, "ah, Ryouga, isn't that a bit dishonest.  Almost like . . . extortion?"

Ryouga shrugged, "nah, we never publish the data.  I was really surprised myself to find out that a lot of the major players that we have encountered have actually established long term evaluation contracts with us.  It seems that our unexplained access has prompted a lot of them to tighten up holes in their systems that they didn't even know existed.  They attribute the changes to our work.  Maybe they're right."

He snickered, "with our curse, no one has ever captured a Hibiki during one of these security evaluations and it's a matter of company policy that we don't explain how we penetrated anybody's security.  Some really don't like that but all of them live with it."

Ranma paused and muttered, "silver linings.   That's kind of neat.  Look for the silver lining in life's storm clouds."  He snickered, "MY life's storm clouds have got to have golden linings considering how totally screwed up my life is!"

"Golden linings, what the heck are you babbling about?" wondered Ryouga.  "I mean your life is about as messed up as the worst soap opera that I've ever heard of; humph, golden linings my ass."

"Actually, it does make sense if you consider the lining to be fool's gold" sadly replied Ranma.  "It glitters like the real stuff but is totally worthless.  That's my life."  He got up and left to prepare some lunch for the both of them.

More supplies arrived at the end of the second week.  Bad news as well, the first was a phone call from the Hibiki family attorney and business manager.  Ryouga frowned as he hung up the phone.  He looked over at Ranma, "Nabiki's on your trail.  That was a warning from my attorney that she's been snooping around.  Seems they found out we might be together."  He looked around, "sorry, Ranma, I guess that means you can't hide here anymore."

Ranma shrugged fatalistically, "I'm not surprised.  I'm some THING she considers pretty valuable; and her property as well."

Ryouga grinned, "Want to take a walk after breakfast"

"Sure, where too?"

Ryouga just grinned at him.  After a few moments, Ranma slapped his forehead, "oh, right; as if you would have any idea."  Ranma smiled, "Sounds great to me."  He looked pensive, "I . . . I don't have any camping gear or anything though."

Ryouga just chuckled, "I think I might have some stuff around here you can use.  Let's eat breakfast and talk it over."

As they ate Ryouga noticed something unusual about the milk container.  He picked it up and showed it to Ranma.  There, staring back at him were color photos of both his forms.  'Missing – reward offered' was the bold red caption.  "Nabiki," Ryouga guessed.

"Damn" sighed Ranma.  "I might as well give up.  With these all over the country, she'll be able to track me where ever I go."  He groaned, I can't even use my girl form as a disguise this time."

Ryouga thought about it for a moment before getting a glass of water from the kitchen sink.  He tossed it over Ranma and as she sputtered, he reached over and examined her hair and the photo on the milk box.

"Do you mind!" snarled Ranma as she jerked away from him.  "Baka," she hissed under her breath.

Ryouga chuckled; he was going to enjoy doing this considering how Ranma had tormented him a few times with his girl form in disguise.  "You know, Ranma, you could use your girl from to hide from them IF you dyed your hair."  With that he pulled out a dark marker and carefully colored the hair in the photo so that Ranma's girl form appeared in dark hair.

Ranma argued, "Well, why don't I just dye my regular hair instead?"

Ryouga responded by coloring the hair of the male Ranma photo red.  The difference in effect was obvious.  The dark color made the girl almost anonymous, but the red color made the male Ranma's picture almost glaring obvious that it was fake.

Ranma studied both the modified photos before shrugging in resignation.  "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she snarled.

Ryouga put his face only inches from hers, "yes."  He snickered and dodged her fist. He added, "Maybe we shouldn't travel together after all."  He grinned, "I can be your decoy.  Given the way I travel, Nabiki can waste a lot of effort tracking me if she thinks you are with me."

"So, what cha going to do, Ryouga?" finally asked Ranma of his restored friend.

The lost boy shrugged, "I think it's time I got serious about Akari."  He added, "I was nearly over Akane anyway when you two almost got married."  And then he grinned, "I think the main reason I kept coming back was to see how miserable your life was . . . that and to fight you."

Ranma smiled back, "Best of luck, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The next morning found Ryouga gone.  But on the table was an envelope addressed to Ranma.  Ranma opened it up and found 5 million yen in large bills.  The letter from Ryouga explained:

_ 'Ranma, this isn't a loan.  It's payment of a debt that I figure that I owe you.  You ended up paying for all the damage we both caused to the Tendou home, but I estimate that this is my share of the cost.  It's yours; you earned it.  We're even.  _

_Your friend, Ryouga.'___

Ranma sighed and began to make plans.  'Her plans' he whispered as he poured a glass of water over his head.

Ranma undid the ponytail braid and retied her hair in a loose ponytail high on her head.  She thought for a moment then used hot water to restore his true form.  Grabbing a ball cap he tucked his hair under it and smiled at the reflection.  To the casual glance, his hair did not look long.  He exchanged his clothes for some of Ryouga's and left to go shopping.  He needed some special supplies to make this work.

The next morning Ranma looked at her reflection in the mirror just before preparing to leave . . . for somewhere.  She saw a short but busty girl with black hair in a short pageboy cut.  She was dressed in a slightly large denim shirt and oversize jeans held in place with an elastic belt.  She was cute and she definitely looked like a tomboy.  Ranma tugged at her underwear, she admitted to the necessity of a sports bra, but men's briefs worked just as well as panties and that was as far as she would go.  It certainly made things easier if hot water accidentally found her.  That is, providing she hadn't pulled the briefs too tight.

Ranma sighed as she walked out the door.  She was mostly happy with this first round of choices she had made, but she had some more decisions to make.  She wanted revenge, but first she needed some time and some information.  She'd get neither if she were to be discovered too early.  At the edge of town she paused and glanced back to her brief home in the distance.  She snickered when she recognized Nabiki approaching Ryouga's house.  Without another backward glance, Ranma left.  But she planned on returning . . . when she was ready.

 =  =  =  =  =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

          And  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

 =  =  =  =  =

 =  =  =  =  =


	3. Chapter three, Just Passing

_A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover fan fiction_

Started - 1 February 2001                      Completed – 1 April 2001

Last revised - 10 May 2004                    Reason - typos

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  Futaba is also used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' and Futaba ideas.

 =  =  =  =  =

Golden Lining                         by Cloud Dreamer

 =  =  =  =  =

 =  =  =  =  =

Chapter three -  Just Passing

 =  =  =  =  =

- - - - _Four days past Ranma's disappearance_:

 "Oh that worthless son of mine.  To do such a girlish thing as just disappear," lamented Genma to his friend Soun.  He had conveniently forgotten the many times he had done the same thing, usually in the middle of the night, oftentimes with something of value.

"Waaa our houses will never be joined now," this from the Tendou patriarch waterworks.

"Husband," a chilly voice asked in measured tones as the schnik of katana being drawn was heard.  "Are you saying that the son you raised is not manly?"

- - - - _Two weeks past Ranma's disappearance_:

Nabiki was furious.  Ranma had mailed her a can of yen, of course he had sent it to her 'postage due' and that amount exceeded the total value of the enclosed thousand or so of one-yen coins.  And she still had all those damn coins to wrap and get rid of as well.

When she finally got to the last of the yen, she paused and studied the menu she saw laying there on the bottom of the can.  Inside it was a napkin with a date and time hand written on it.  She set it aside wondering what the significance of those two items was.

'Ah, just wait until I get my hands on him again.'  She snarled to herself.  She turned back to her computer, checking her e-mail for reports of Ranma 'sightings'.  She massaged her temples; she could feel a headache coming on.  Too bad that her check of Ryouga's home hadn't panned out.  Nothing from the neighbors either, they were all reluctant to talk about the Hibiki's to a total stranger.

She sighed again as she checked the notes of the Hibiki sightings.  She groaned, "How can he be positively sighted on opposite sides of the world only hours apart?"

- - - - _Somewhere else_:

Ryouga looked around the mountain meadow.  He was sure he'd been in the desert only a few moments ago.  He shrugged and walked past the approaching hiker.

"Hey Ryouga, how's it going!" rang out the girl's cheerful soprano as she casually strode on past him in the opposite direction.

"Ah, epp, do I know you . . . Ranma?  RANMA!  Where are you?  Where am I?  I don't remember a jungle being here."  Sigh, "Sometimes I hate my life."  Ryouga complained.

- - - - _Elsewhere_:

"Come along Genma, we've waited long enough at the Tendou's for Ranma to return.  You've got over ten years of chores waiting for you at our house," Nodoka paused, "not to mention all the repairs from when all those girls visited our place."

"Eeep."  Genma looked as if he was about to protest, but . . . Nodoka's eyes narrowed and she shifted her hold on the long wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Yes dear," quavered Genma as he began to hobble after her.  He was healing nicely from the beating he'd received at her hands over a week ago.  Ten years of anger, she'd finally let it out.  And then she'd 'addressed' all the other things he'd done; like the other fiancées, like selling Ranma out not to mention the cat-fist training.  As bad as that was, the diet she'd placed him on was hurting him even worse in his opinion.

- - - - _Komatane__High School_ :

Puzzled, the school secretary looked at the short dark haired girl before her.  "I don't seem to have any records for you, do you have any identification?"  She studied the two cards the girl laid on the desk before her.  "Oh, I think I see the problem now.  I wasn't spelling the name correctly, let's see," she murmured as she reentered the data.  "Yes, here it is, one 'Hibiki Yoiko', yes I can register you with no problems."  She paused, "I don't understand this other card though.  It says you're an investigative agent for 'Silver Linings Security Evaluators', humm, their main headquarters is in town, I think.  Well, it's against school policy for our students to be working during the school term."

Yoiko shrugged, "Actually, I'm not actively working for them.  I'm sort of a trainee and they are also my legal guardians until I turn 18."  Yoiko grinned to herself; the Hibiki attorney at the main office had done a good job.  He'd even been enthusiastic after he'd heard some of her story.  Yoiko was still mulling over some of his suggestions for dealing with Nabiki.  She planned on talking with him some more during the coming months while she hid out until she graduated and turned 18.

"Well, ok, I guess that will be alright.  It's not usual, but" . . . she returned Yoiko's wide grin.  "I won't say anything about it to Principal Hirouin.  Come on, let's get you introduced to your new senior year classes."  She paused and looked at the schedule, "your homeroom teacher is Sabuyama-sensei."  She grinned at the other girl, "at least 'he' won't give a cute girl like you any problems."

Yoiko's answering grin was hesitant and puzzled.  She had no idea what the school secretary was alluding too.  She'd later have given a lot to have continued to remain ignorant of what the secretary was talking about.

"Class, this is Hibiki Yoiko, as she is new both to our school and community, she probably doesn't know anybody either.  Unfortunately, she's also a bit behind in her school work since the school term has already started, so some of you may need to help her out." Sabuyama-sensei paused and pointed to a group of empty chairs surrounding a tall dark blue haired girl.  "Take a seat next to Shimeru Futana, she's a teacher's aid from Komatane college."

Yoiko hesitantly returned Futana's grin.  She wondered why all the empty seats were clustered about this girl.  She also wondered why the girl's grin looked . . . hungry?

Yoiko couldn't understand why everybody else stayed sort of distant from Futana.  She had helped Yoiko a lot, even stayed in at lunch and done a little tutoring.  Yoiko sighed; being on her own had given her a different view of school, not to mention being a girl.  Yoiko thought back to yesterday when she had tried to rent a studio apartment.

- - - - _Yesterday_:

Yoiko was starting to get pissed; this jerk just wouldn't let up. 

"You know for a cute girl like you, the rent is actually half what's advertised.  Of course, you have to be extra nice to me, heh heh, if you know what I mean."  The slightly overweight agent chuckled nervously.

Yoiko turned to him, her battle aura becoming visible even to him.  "One, I do not like being hit on outside my own species."  She grabbed him by his shirt and easily lifted his mass into the air as she snarled into his frightened face, "two, I will be extra nice by leaving you as a male."  She paused, "for now anyway.  You did say this apartment was for rent to me at half price did you not?"

At his frantic nod, she released him.   Shortly thereafter she had her first apartment.  It was empty, but it was hers.

As she relived yesterday's events, Yoiko massaged her temples trying to head off a headache.  'Gah, and she'd thought being chased as a guy was bad,' she grimaced to herself.  She turned her attention back to class as she waited for school to get a little closer to ending for the day.  Her shoulders were really tense with worry for her last class of the day.  Today, she'd get by since she didn't have gym clothes, she'd be able to avoid the locker room.  But that wouldn't last she knew.

She sat with Futana as they watched the other girls play volleyball.  Apparently Futana was bared from participating in any strenuous sports.  At least it gave her someone else to talk to until she had a uniform and was allowed to join in the class activities.  'If only there was way out of gym,' she thought.

She became aware that Futana had asked her something, "huh, didja say something? I was distracted for a moment."

"Yeah, tell me about yourself."  Futana urged

"Sorry, not much to tell."  She shrugged as she once again performed her practiced lie.  "I'm an orphan, I've moved from place to place most of my life.  End of story."  She grinned at the other girl, "your turn."

"I've lived here my whole life.  I'm a freshman at Komatane college, and I spend one day a week here as a teacher's aid.  I also have a younger brother.  His name is Futaba and he's on the wrestling team" she replied.

"Wrestling team!  Any good?" asked Yoiko.

"My brother or the team?" responded Futana.

Yoiko blushed, "I'm not looking for anybody so cut it out.  It's just that I've done some martial arts and anything like it interests me."

Futana's gay laughter echoed, "oh you'd like this team then.  They even have a couple of girls on the team.  In fact one of them is my brother's girlfriend Shima Misaki and the other girl has the same name as my brother, Shimeru Futaba.  I think that one of the reasons they joined the team is so they could get out of gym class," she added.

Yoiko's head immediately swiveled toward her.  "They get out of gym by being on the wrestling team?"  At the other girl's confirming nod, she smiled and rose to her feet.  "Meet the newest member of the wrestling team" she snickered as she walked over to tell the class sensei of her decision.

Futana had taken Yoiko to meet the wrestling team, as they met the same time as her regular gym class.  Yoiko met Futana's brother and his girlfriend.  She also met the rest of the team whom she immediately classified as jerks.

"So you think you can be a wrestler?" sneered the club president and team captain Motomura.  In reply, Yoiko walked over to him before suddenly straight-arming him in the chest with an open palm.  She walked over to where he was now sprawled, picked him up and proceeded to body-slam him into the hardwood floor a half dozen times.

She looked at the rest of the team with a smirk, "any other questions?"

- - - - _About a week later at the Tendou's_.

Akane stormed into Nabiki's room.  "I can't believe that . . . that MAN."  At Nabiki's slightly raised eyebrow, she continued.  "Tofu, this is the third week in a row that he's been too busy to spend any time with me when I go to visit him.  I'm getting so, so FRUSTRATED," she nearly screamed but held it down to bearable limits.

Akane turned to go, then paused and picked up something from Nabiki's desk.  With quiet intensity, she turned to her sister.  "I thought we came to an understanding about you spying on me?" she asked.

Puzzled, Nabiki turned to look at what Akane held in her hand.  "Oh that, that's something that Ranma sent me.  Is it important?"

Akane opened up the ice cream shop menu and glanced at the numbers written on the napkin within.  Written in Ranma's scrawl she realized.  "Oh shit!"

"What?"  Nabiki was startled to say the least.  She was used to Akane's mercurial moods but the swings were getting a little extreme since Ranma had left.

With trembling fingers, Akane handed the papers to Nabiki, "This is the date, time and place where Shampoo, Ukyou and I met almost a month ago to discuss dealing with Ranma.  The same day that he disappeared.  This means he overheard us and knows everything."  She thought for a moment before adding, "We even talked about your plans for him that day" she exclaimed.

"WHAT!" screeched Nabiki; "Do you know how much you may have cost me?"

Akane rubbed her head, "that spying dishonest perverted jerk.  I'm going to put him in the hospital when he shows up again."  She paused a moment in thought, and jumped to another unsupported conclusion, a strangely accurate one for once.  "I bet he even told Ryouga.  That's why that pig's been gone for so long." 

She walked over and picked up Nabiki's extension phone.  "I guess I'd better call an emergency meeting of the 'Ranma Fiancées Club'.  We've things to accomplish before Ranma tries to get his revenge by spoiling our plans."

She paused and her face blanched as another possible cause and effect thought connected. "I wonder if he talked to Tofu.  That BASTARD!  He must have, not only is Tofu's near the ice cream shop, but it's not too far from his folk's house too.  It also explains why Tofu won't see me anymore."

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!'" she screamed as she sank to her knees sobbing.

- - - - _Over in Juuban district at Tofu's :_

"Hey doc, how's it going?" 

"Ranma?  Is that really you?  That is probably your best disguise ever," chuckled Tofu as he ran an appreciative eye over the denim clad neo-tomboy.

"Thanks doc.  But call me Yoiko, Hibiki Yoiko would you please; just in case we get overheard."  Yoiko asked.

"Yoiko?" repeated Tofu.

"Yeah, it was the name I used when I pretended to be Ryouga's sister that one time.  Since Ryouga is letting me use his family name, I thought I'd use Yoiko as well."  She paused and added; "besides I've used Ranko too often.  If Nabiki heard it, she'd catch on in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad you stopped by" Tofu confided.  "Your folks are back at their old home only about eight blocks away so I wanted to warn you of that change.  Plus, I was just plain concerned about how you were doing." 

He studied her healthy appearance and new wardrobe style.  "Nabiki will never find you in that disguise and I must say you really look as if you are doing very well on your own."

"I'm doing fine doc.  I wanted to give you my new address and phone, ah, could you put it in a folder under my new name though.  Not that I believe Nabiki would ever look at your records, but I wouldn't put it past her either."  She paused, "Doc, can we talk about Kasumi?"

"Ka, Kasumi," spaced out the good doctor.

A few moments later Yoiko sighed and remarked to herself as she watched the dancing doc. "this may take a little longer than I anticipated."  She dodged him as he passed and then hit one of the few pressure points she knew and froze him in place momentarily.

When it passed, he was himself again.  "Thanks Yoiko."  He sighed, "it's hopeless, no matter how much I care for her, it won't work."

Yoiko thought about it for a few moments, "Well, we can at least try."  She gestured for Tofu to follow her out the back door.  "Doc, you remember that 'rising dragon ascension' chi technique Cologne taught me?"  At his nod, she continued.  "The key to the technique is the 'soul of ice' discipline that goes with it."  She paused, "I'd like to teach it to you, maybe it will help you with your problem."

A few moments thought and then he nodded; class began.

That weekend Yoiko had planned to visit some of the local thrift stores and parse out her few furniture needs.  Too bad she mentioned it to Futana as the other girl invited herself along.  Not that Yoiko really minded, at least until Futana informed her that she'd arranged a blind date for Yoiko just before disappearing too fast for Yoiko to protest.

Yoiko wanted to just run, but she was shocked, frozen immobile long enough for the jerk to show up.  She just knew he was a jerk; any guy that hit on her automatically fell in that classification.  She started a slow burn at first but then got herself under control as she remembered that Futana was currently her only friend, and perhaps she needed to not kill the jerk to stay on her new friend's good side.

Her glare slowly subsided to a neutral expression as the guy walked up to her.  At least she assumed it was him, he did have blond hair like Futana said.

"Hi, I'm Futana's friend, you must be Yoiko.  I hope you don't think this is weird or something but Futana and I have the same name."  He smiled disarmingly, a very practiced smile.

Yoiko grimaced at him, "nah, I don't think anything of it or you.  Goodbye."  With that she grabbed the few purchases that were not going to be delivered, leapt to the rooftops and effectively vanished.

Futana took a few moments to pick himself up off the sidewalk.  "This is going to be a challenge" he chuckled in a whisper.

Yoiko was wakened the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door and calling "delivery for Hibiki Yoiko."  Yoiko yawned and opened the door to both good news and bad news.  The good news was that the few bits of furniture she'd bought had all arrived.  The bad news was that Futana-kun accompanied them.  The really bad news was the half dozen red roses he waved under Yoiko's nose.

Unfortunately, Yoiko immediately associated roses with Kuno, which reminded her of a certain dream involving said person the evening he had proclaimed his love for her.  This dream had quickly attained nightmare status its first screening and each subsequent screaming thereafter.

Having stuffed the roses down Futana's throat and tossed the body in the nearest dumpster, Yoiko proceeded to move her furniture into her apartment, humming a merry tune all the while.  Meanwhile, her landlord reconsidered his newly re-gained backbone and vowed to never even think of approaching her again.

It was Monday and Futana was there in class again.  She spent much of her free time getting Yoiko caught up with her class work, once the two of them had gotten the preliminaries out of the way.

When Yoiko had first seen Futana, she'd immediately asked, "Where did the bruises come from?  That bastard with your same name didn't work you over did he?"  She'd asked this as she idly started popping her knuckles.

Futana chuckled, "you're half right.  It was a love interest of mine but definitely not Futana."  She grinned, "I'm really, really interested in this new person I met . . . but let's say my interest is not reciprocated just yet."

"Ah come on Futana, any guy that treats you like that isn't worth anything.  Find someone better" pleaded Yoiko.

"Nope, not going to; I like a challenge, even if it hurts."  She added with a slight whimper.

Yoiko paused, perplexed and worried about her friend. "Can't convince you?"

Futana studied the smaller girl and then nodded.  "I'll really think about it, IF . . . you go out with my friend."

"Ah come on that ain't fair," snorted Yoiko.

"Tell me about it, my life hasn't had a whole lot of fairness in it since I was born" somberly replied Futana.

Futana watched as Yoiko showed the girl Futaba some martial arts moves that she could incorporate into her wrestling throws.  Afterwards, the two of them sat and watched as the girl with the pale green hair tossed the other members of the wrestling team around.

"Futana, I like Futaba, both of them.  They somehow make me think of a kid sister or brother.  But I don't understand all this name confusion.  You say she has the same name as your brother and this jerk that's been bugging me has the same name as you.  How did that come to pass?" asked Yoiko.

"Coincidence I guess," she shrugged.  "There are two Shimeru families in the area.  Both named their eldest Futana and the second kid was named Futaba.  Only difference was the gender of the kids.  No big deal, I mean everybody is used to dealing with it around here."

So this jerk Futana-kun is Fubata's brother?" questioned Yoiko hesitantly as she pointed to the green-haired girl.

"Yeah" sighed Futana.

"You'll get away from who ever gave you those bruises if I just go on 'one' date with the jerk?" tentatively asked Yoiko.

"I promise I won't be bruised anymore if you go on a date and are nice to Futana," she swore.

"Alright; I don't like it.  But you've been a friend and you've helped me a lot.  I'll give the jerk a try."  Yoiko paused in thought, 'gah, but she hated doing this.  Of course she'd done it before, both to Kuno and Ryouga and for a lot less honorable cause.'  "Well, ok, just once though.  Have him call me Friday and we'll set something up for Saturday.

Futana's grin was ear to ear even though she tried to hide it.  'ALRIGHT' she thought.

 =  =  =  =  =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

          And  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

 =  =  =  =  =

 =  =  =  =  =


	4. Chapter four, Just Friends

_A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover fan fiction_

Started - 1 February 2001                      Completed – 1 April 2001

Last revised - 10 May 2004                    Reason - typos

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  Futaba is also used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' and Futaba ideas.

 =  =  =  =  =

Golden Lining                         by Cloud Dreamer

 =  =  =  =  =

 =  =  =  =  =

Chapter four -  Just Friends

 =  =  =  =  =

The Ranma Fiancées Club and Nabiki were having an emergency meeting at Ucchan's, in Ukyou's bedroom.  Ranma had been gone for almost a month and Nabiki's information network was pulling a blank, not even one sighting of Ranma in either form.  Sure that he was planning revenge, after all that was what they would do in his shoes, they were planning defense strategy.  They were a bit nervous, as they weren't sure what they could expect from Ranma.  The Ranma they had known wouldn't hurt a girl on purpose if he could avoid it and would wimp out at the sight of tears.  Who knew if that held true anymore?

"He knows how we really feel.  So what do we do now?" asked Shampoo.

Ukyou shrugged, "the cat's out of the bag so we might as well abandon any pretense of wanting that jerk."

Akane carefully stretched the kinks out of her back before suggesting, "The longer Ranma's missing, the more likely your marriage plans are to not work.  I think that we had better accelerate the marriage plans like as soon as possible."

"Fine by me."  Ukyou looked over at Shampoo.  "Looks like the two us are going to get our men anyway.  When can you have Mousse 'prepped' for me?"

Shampoo thought about it for a few moments.  "Stop by the Cat-Café about two tomorrow afternoon.  When I see you across the street I'll pick a fight with him and finish it by knocking him toward you."  She chuckled, "Then he's all yours, literally, I hope."  She paused, "Kuno?"

Akane smirked, "The rest of us will talk about it after you leave tonight.  You wouldn't want Cologne to be able to accuse you of planning to take a 'fall' would you?"

Shampoo merely grinned in response.

Nabiki was unusually somber during the meeting.  Her sister finally commented on it. "Nabiki, you look like someone has stepped on your grave.  You're not worried about that baka are you?"

"If it was just him, no," Nabiki replied after a carefully measured pause.  "But someone has been snooping around my business deals relating not only to Ranma but everything else as well."  She shivered, "I've been reviewing what they have been looking at and I'm a bit more vulnerable legally than I realized.  It makes me really nervous since there is no way I can touch the investigators themselves.  They are much too powerful for me," she smiled slightly, "at least for now."  She continued after a moment, "There are actually two teams of investigators.  The one that specializes in criminal law doesn't bother me nearly as much as the one that specializes in corporate and contractual law."  She volunteered, "That's the one that scares me.  If I'm not careful we could lose everything including the dojo."

"So what are you going to do?" one of them asked.

"Who hired them?" questioned another.

"Does it affect us?" wondered the third.

She wearily sighed.  "I'm going to have to set up a holding account for all of Ranma's supposed profits."  She grimaced, "I assumed I knew enough about the law that my dealings with Ranma were safe.  It turns out that there are some special child labor law constraints concerning 'child stars' like I've been marketing Ranma.  He's guaranteed a greater profit than I've been giving him.  Oh, it'll get resolved.  But to beat the investigators, I have to at least set it all up.  Later I'll deal his father out of it.  If the lazy oaf were here right now I wouldn't have to wait, but as it is, I have no choice but to actually put the money there.  That really sucks since even after all the padded expenses it comes out to almost sixty percent of my net profits with him so far."  She grimaced in distaste, "that's going to take a hefty bite out of all the Tendou scholarship funds and almost all of my other savings as well."  She sighed, "at least it's only a temporary thing."

She looked the other three girls in the eyes, "other than Akane and I, it won't affect either Ukyou or Shampoo.  As far as who's behind it, that was a real surprise; turns out to be the Hibiki family."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I was surprised too.  It turns out that the Hibiki family founded one of the best security evaluation companies in the world.  They are so good that nobody but nobody knows how they operate and they have contacts and contracts worldwide."  A pencil snapped in her hand as she continued, "Since we aren't dealing with them directly, we can't even use Ryouga's potentially tainted rep against them.  Not that it would make much difference in their particular business."

After a few moments silence, Shampoo asked, "How does Cantonese sweet and sour pork sound the next time pig-boy shows up?"

The answering grins were unanimous.

After Shampoo left, they finalized her 'betrothal' plans.  Nabiki provided some appropriate refinements based on her personal knowledge of what buttons to push on Kuno.  All of them were snickering in appreciation of their own deviousness as the meeting broke up.

  - - - - _Yoiko's apartment :_

Yoiko sighed as she looked into the mirror.  She really, really did not want to go on a date.  She was totally soured on romance, maybe permanently.  Even if she wasn't, there was no way in hell she'd voluntarily date a guy.  'Except for a friend,' she amended mentally, as she belatedly recalled that she actually had volunteered to do this.  That meant she couldn't take it out on the guy.

Hearing a knock on the door, she opened it and hesitantly smiled at him.  Futana took in the cute safari look, complete with camouflage pants, which Yoiko had chosen and looked downward at his own tux.  'Note to self,' he thought.  'Remember to coordinate clothing next time.'

He smiled his warm and practiced smile only to pause in consternation as she blithely ignored him and started out of the building.

He watched in awe as she consumed yet another ice cream sunday.  He thought he'd be bored watching her eat, but the sparse conversation turned out to be sufficient to maintain his interest.  He had to admit that he plain and simply enjoyed being with her.

He was tempted to press her, but, well . . . he'd been amazed when they encountered a half dozen toughs attempting to assault a girl in a back alley that the two of them had decided to take a shortcut through.  The toughs had thought that maybe Yoiko wanted to 'play' too.  Turned out she did, but a bit rougher than anybody anticipated.  Her kicks had ruptured the genitals of three of them and all six had one or more broken bones before Futana had been able to pull her off.  Even the girl that they had saved was frightened by Yoiko's ferocity.

Even more frightening had been Yoiko's muttered imprecations. 'I hate betrayals, I hate anyone picking on those that can't defend themselves – guys or girls!' still echoed in his mind.  'He wondered at the depth of what betrayal she must have suffered to have so much repressed anger.  He wondered if he was going to get home without something broken tonight.  Besides his wallet' he smirked to himself.

"So Yoiko, you're a martial artist?"

At her nod, he continued.  "What dan ranking do you hold?"

She grinned, "Which school or style are you asking about?"

As he gaped at her, she continued, "I can qualify for dan ranking in almost twenty martial arts styles."  Her smirk grew wider, "at master level in at least two of them," she added.

"Wow," Futana smiled appreciatively, "you almost sound like another Saotome Ranma."

"Ra . . . Ranma," whispered Yoiko.  "Where did you hear about him?"

Futana shrugged, "Actually, I meant his twin sister; the one with the scarlet hair who has the same name as he does."

"How . . . who . . . I" sputtered Yoiko.

Futana smirked, "you mean you've never heard of them?  Come on" he said as he took her hand and led her stumblingly into a nearby shop.

Yoiko looked at the display of action posters, figures and even photographs of both her forms.  She noted the videocassettes touting various fights he'd had with Ryouga, Kuno or Mousse.  Her face turned grim as she noted the stacks of 'confessions and conversations'.  She noted there was quite a sequence; some of the topics were a bit personal too.  She blushed as she recalled feeling flattered that Ukyou was so solicitous of her and had seemed so interested in how she'd felt on so many subjects.  "Jackass, doesn't even begin to cover it," she muttered to herself.

Absorbed in looking over the posters, Futana hadn't noticed Yoiko's reactions.  Over his shoulder he remarked, "Pretty interesting isn't it."  He looked at her and said, "I feel sorry for them though."  At her quizzical expression, he continued, "My mom and sister are idol stars.  I know how tough that life can be."

"Futaba is an idol star?" asked Yoiko

"Yeah, not very famous like my mom though.  She's really just in training for now." He snickered.  "Sometimes it gets a bit hectic at school for her.  But since she's four years younger than you, maybe you haven't noticed as the younger kids are mostly in a different wing after all."

"Well," he paused to reconsider.  "Maybe being a martial artist idol lets the Saotome twins get their own life anyway."  He grinned at her, "I've seen some of these videos for comparison.  And after seeing you in action, I guess saying that you're pretty good at martial arts too would be an understatement?"

Yoiko's answering smile faltered and slowly disappeared, "Yeah, you could say that."

Futana was confused, "Did I say something wrong?  If so, I'm sorry."

Yoiko looked up, pulled away from her introspection. "Nah, it wasn't anything you said.  I just realized that martial arts is ALL I have; except for the trouble that it brings into my life.  What little of a life I have, am allowed to have."  She smiled sadly, "before I moved here, I could only claim one friend in my entire life.  And we liked our fights best of all.  We're friends, but not buddies."  She grimaced, "doesn't say much for my social skills does it?"

Futana decided to chance it. He held out his hand, "I'd like to be your friend, if you'd let me."  He saw her hesitate and added, "That includes my sister Futaba as well, she's really appreciative of the help you've given her in wrestling."

A merry smile graced her lips immediately; "I like your kid sister.  I think it's neat to see her toss about those tubs of lard that call themselves the male wrestlers."  She paused, "well, except for Futaba-kun.  I think he's ok too."  She grinned, "I'd really like to see the two Futaba's wrestle, they are almost identical in skill.  Odd though, I've never seen them together.  I wonder why?"

At home in bed that night, Futana slowly reviewed the evening.  He'd managed to get Yoiko to agree to another date but only if Futaba-chan came too.  He wondered, if maybe, 'Yoiko was interested in girls?  Well, maybe that could work too,' thought Futana just before drifting off to sleep.

 - - - - _Cat-Cafe_

Shampoo glanced up at the clock.  'It's time' she thought.  She looked out the window and saw Ukyou across the street.  She grinned to herself and checked the position of the other players.  'Yep, grandma was close by to serve as witness and Mousse was cleaning a table, perfect.'  She thought.

She sauntered closer to the half blind Amazon and sure enough, "Shampoo, my love I . . ." At that point he made a grab for her and she knocked him backwards out the front door that she had carefully left half open.

Pulling out both bonbori, she proceeded to work him over.  She needed to weaken him for Ukyou but not so that he couldn't accept a challenge.  She didn't notice her tongue slightly edge out the side of her mouth as she unemotionally concentrated on her task.

"And don't bother Shampoo anymore." Shampoo yelled to let Ukyou know he was now ready for her tender attentions.

Ukyou hitched up her pants, checked her spatulas and waited until Cologne was close by.  "Mu Tsu," She yelled to the awaking Amazon male.  Sure that her correct use of his name had caught his and the elder's attention, she continued as Shampoo had coached her, "My name is Kuonji Ukyou, I am an unmarried outsider woman and I challenge you for your hand in marriage."

Mousse groggily stood up, when he said 'what', she charged.  That was all the answer she needed.  For the most part she deflected each weapon he threw and then used the edge of her spatula to sever the chain attached to it so that Mousse couldn't recover it.  As she did so she worked her way closer and closer to him. 

Nearly running out of weapons and hesitant to flee from an approaching potential wife, Mousse resorted to his final attack.  Well, he tried to.  He was still a bit groggy when he attempted to jump to the top of the telephone pole.  Instead of landing on it, he hit it face first near the top, toppled backwards and landed just in front of Ukyou.  Ukyou wasted no time in ramming the butt of her battle spatula onto the back of his head.  He was out.

Ukyou started doing a victory dance, "I won, I won . . . I'm going to get married to him!"

She saw Akane give her a victory sign and saw that Shampoo was barely repressing a smirk.  Akane then gave her another sign and she nodded to indicate that she understood and started to play her part.  "Ah, well.  He wasn't so tough.  I mean he was only another Amazon."

Akane's clear laugh sounded, "Yeah, I know what you mean.  Did I ever tell you just how dumb Ranma's defeat of that bimbo was when he was in his guy form?"

"What you saying?  Shampoo no take bad talk.  Hurt kitchen-destroyer and spatula girl if not apologize" Shampoo snarled, feeling betrayed.

Akane waved her off, "Nah, don't make me laugh.  I was there when you attacked me and Ranma knocked the head off your bonbori.  I can't believe that you considered it a glorious defeat when your own bonbori head fell on you and knocked you out."

"Ha, ha, so that was the defeat she always claimed as justification for getting married to Ranma."  She smirked at the fuming Amazon maid, "that's almost as dumb as falling over your own feet and knocking yourself out.  Oh, well, SHE is an Amazon.  So maybe her desperation makes sense."

Screaming in outrage, Shampoo attacked Ukyou only to have Akane blindside her.  Turing her attention to Akane proved to be a mistake she realized, as Ukyou's battle spatula flattened her into the wall.

As she peeled herself off the wall and faced her former friends, she saw her great grandmother shaking her head in disappointment at her lack of concentration.  Focusing her rising anger to the task at hand, she proceeded to pound the two girls into the pavement, but not without cost.  She may have given each twice what they gave her, but there were two of them.  In the end, they collapsed but she was only barely standing.  Snarling, she started to curse them both for traitors when she saw Akane wink at her even as Ukyou gave her a weak 'thumbs-up'.

Kuno could not believe his eyes.  Nabiki had told him the truth.  His glorious Akane, defeated at the hand of a foreign wench.   A wench who somehow also held the pig-tailed girl captive, for low, she was missing these past weeks and had not this same low born maid vowed to remove those scarlet locks at the neck.  He must challenge her to defend his loves.  "Halt, foreign wench, justice is at hand.  I, the glorious heir of clan Kuno do challenge you on behalf of the pig-tailed girl."

Understanding came immediately to Shampoo and it was all she could do to not smirk.  "You will no defeat me to take Ranma's place," she yelled.  She gave him no more time to talk, but immediately attacked.

Konatsu looked at his employer sprawled on the sidewalk and turned angry eyes at the Amazon.  For the sake of restoring her pride, he would do as Nabiki had suggested.  Using all of his ninja skills he slipped unseen behind the Amazon maid and with incredible speed, placed a small watermelon atop her head.  Of course, it was held in place with fashionable hairpins.

Kuno paused at the sight before him.

Shampoo hesitated as his eyes suddenly glazed over.

Kuno's conditioned reflexes suddenly took over and the watermelon on Shampoo's head vanished as it was almost instantaneously diced and sliced.  A side effect was Shampoo being knocked unconscious.

Akane and Ukyou hi-fived, then hesitated as they noticed Cologne next to them with a very grim expression.  "You all planned this disaster didn't you?"  She snarled.

Akane quailed, but carefully answered, "yes, but we had Shampoo's permission as long as her honor was not lost."

Ukyou added, "The defeat by Kuno was an honest battle, both fought their best."

Cologne was about to say more when she heard Shampoo whisper.  "Arien, I love you."

Cologne sighed, "well, I guess what's done is done."

Shampoo's kiss broke Kuno out of his trance.  He attempted to scream as he felt her tongue; he quivered as he felt her hands grope him.  And he finally fainted when he felt her breasts pushing against his chest.  When he woke, he was chained to the bed.  The chain was released only after he had signed the marriage certificate.  Shampoo didn't release him until almost four days later.

By then it was too late.  The love potion had already taken effect.  Of course, he now talked about having all THREE of his loves.  Shampoo sighed, 'oh well, I guess he's entitled to a few fantasies' she rationalized.

A love potion also enslaved Mousse, but strangely enough, he seemed to completely forget about his obsession for Shampoo.  Maybe it was the flattery that Ukyou actually wanted him, but his devotion seemed too intense to be due solely to the potion.

 - - - - _Yoiko's apartment_

Yoiko signed as she looked in the mirror.  Today was just ssooo busy.  She'd spent the morning talking strategy with the Hibiki attorney.  And now there was this . . . this damned date again she fumed. 

And tomorrow she had a few chores to do for the Hibiki Company to earn her pay.  She grinned, her father's 'quiet thief' techniques were really effective in enabling her to penetrate to the secure heart of every company that she had been asked to target this past month.  One day a week, two targets each time and yeah, lots of yen just to leave a couple of her business cards in plain sight.  She snickered; her favorite place was taped to the monitor screen of the PC used by the chief of security.

She heard Futana knock; she supposed it was him anyway.  She turned to check herself in the mirror.  He'd asked her to wear a dress last time, she'd told him to stuff it.

She then proceeded to run her mouth off and get herself into trouble.  The memory wasn't pretty in retrospect.

 - - - - _a week ago_

"Look, I don't wear dresses, so get off my case."  She snarled

"Hum, legs probably too skinny" he finally guessed.

She turned, grabbed his shirt and lifted him up, "What'd ja say" She hissed.

He smiled placating at her. "Hey, it's not a problem.  Some girls just don't have the figure for it.  It's not their fault," he said as he pointed to a rather over weight woman who was stuffed into pants at least one size too small.

Yoiko's face blanched to be even vaguely compared to the woman, especially when Futana added, "you know, watching her walk away reminds me of seeing two hogs fighting in a sack that they've been stuffed in."

She reached up and pulled his face down to her level, "I look GOOD in a dress, you pervert."

His nose only an inch from hers, he hissed, "Prove it."

"Buy it," she challenged.

"Wear it" he dared.

About to hiss a response, her brain caught up with her mouth momentarily, 'what the hell am I getting into.  I gotta stop this. I . . . I know!'  She grinned, "Only if you buy both me and Futaba matching outfits, COMPLETE outfits," she emphasized.

Futana looked at his sister who was accompanying them on this second date at Yoiko's insistence.  Yoiko thought she had won.  At least until Futana sighed and pulled the two girls into a fashionable women's clothing shop.

She sighed, the next three hours had been hell, and Futana had known so much more than she did about women's clothing too.  He had purchased several items that Yoiko had not yet figured out how to wear even.

She chuckled mirthlessly.  At least Futaba had gotten a good deal out of it.

She was brought back to reality as someone knocked on the door again.  She sighed as she looked into the mirror again.  He had dared to buy it, so she was stuck with wearing it tonight.  She grinned.  She had been right though, she looked GOOD.

"Hey Futana," she sighed.  She looked at him as he held his arm out.  She was getting tired of this charade but she had promised her friend Futana-chan not to hurt this jerk.

She took his arm and consoled herself.  'Ok, she'd dance with him, but that dinner had better be pretty damn good or she was going to break something, probably him.'

Hours later, Futana had already concluded that he'd had a wonderful evening, an evening that he didn't want to ever end.  But Yoiko had insisted on a short date claiming some important work she needed to do for her guardians tomorrow. 

Yoiko stopped at the door and turned to say goodbye.  Just as Futana was going to chance a kiss, the phone rang.  Yoiko hesitated, and then walked over to pick up the receiver on the table at the far wall.

Futana took the opportunity to 'innocently' walk into Yoiko's apartment after her.

As Yoiko took the call he noted that her voice had become strained even as her face lost all color.  He heard her whisper 'no, no he can't die.  We'll find blood.  We gotta doc.' then she was rushing for the door.

- - - - _Juuban__ district_

Ukyou was in a killing frenzy.  Genma was frenziedly dodging.  Genma wasn't a complete hypocrite, just mostly.  Unfortunately for his present situation, not hitting girls just happened to be one of the few things he practiced as well as taught.  Ukyou had managed to corner Genma in an alley in Juuban away from his home.  Alone she thought.

She feinted an over head smash, loosed several shirken to distract him while she reversed her battle spatula into a sweeping uppercut that she first swept behind her to gain momentum before bringing it upward between Genma's legs with the obvious intention of both emasculating and killing him with the same blow.

But Genma was a superior martial artist and managed to avoid most of the blow.  Most of it unfortunately meant that the edge sliced his left inner leg and severed the femoral artery.  Genma immediately collapsed and grasped his leg attempting to stem the spurting blood by applying pressure with both hands.

This was medically correct, but tactically unsound as it left him unprotected against a killing blow.

Ukyou snickered as she saw her hated foe huddled on the ground before her.  She readied her spatula for a decapitating blow when she suddenly felt a blade at her throat.

"You have defeated him.  He isn't much, but he's helpless.  Leave," stated Nodoka's cool voice.

Parrying the blade and assuming a defensive stance, Ukyou prepared to attack the other woman.  "No, he's a Saotome.  The only thing a Saotome is good for is for killing."  She snarled.

Nodoka placed herself on guard between Ukyou and her husband.  "I am a Saotome.  And unlike Genma and Ranma, I will fight females."

"Oh, yeah, a dowdy housewife with a family heirloom that she keeps polished for show.  Real impressive" she taunted.  "But you are a Saotome" she hissed.  "I would love to see 'Ran-chan's' face when he learns that both of his folks are dead."  Her mirthless grin promised death.

"You can try.  I doubt you'll succeed.  Even if you do, you'll spend your remaining life in prison."  She remarked in a 'mater' of fact voice.

"Not likely," smirked Ukyou.  "My claim against the Saotome clan will cover this pretty well, or so my attorney told me.  I'm willing to take my chances."

With that, she suddenly thrust forward with her battle spatula even as she tossed two shirken spatulas at Nodoka aimed so that when she dodged them, they would kill Genma.  She paused when Nodoka sliced the shirken out of the air with a slash almost unseen.

Ukyou felt something sting her face.  She backed up and rubbed the back of her hand over her cheek where she fell something trickle downward.  Surprised she looked at the fresh blood there.  Respectfully she re-examined the older woman in front of her.  This time she noted the experienced pose and more telling, the numerous notches on the katana blade.  "Dan ranked kendoist?"

Nodoka nodded, "fourth dan, regional women's champion."

Ukyou slowly backed away as Nodoka began a smooth advance toward her.  The older woman's face was a frozen mask, her movement a deadly dance.

Ukyou suddenly tossed a flour bomb and fled, no longer sure of victory.

After quickly verifying that Ukyou was gone, Nodoka hurried to her husband, momentarily worried to see someone bending over him.

Her worry ebbed in a flood of relief as she recognized Dr. Tofu.  Her relief was short lived as she noted the large pool of blood under her unconscious spouse.

Tofu hurriedly commanded two passerbys to fetch a stretcher from his office next door and carry the older martial artist into his clinic.

After quickly fashioning a tourniquet on Genma's upper leg, Tofu ran and fetched a bag of chilled whole blood that he quickly began warming.  Once that was started he attached an IV to Genma and started a saline solution.  It wasn't blood but it would help keep the blood pressure up.

"Thank kami Ranma stopped by here last month." Sighed Tofu, "or Genma wouldn't have had a chance."  At Nodoka's surprised expression, he explained.  "Ranma and Genma both have a very rare blood type.  I convinced Ranma to keep a supply of his own blood available should he ever need it.  Fortunately, Ranma was here about five weeks ago and gave a couple of pints since he thought he might be staying in this area from now on."

He massaged he head tiredly.  "Even if I can contact Ranma and get him to give blood immediately, it won't be enough unless we can find some more somewhere else."

Tofu sighed, and after starting the blood flow, he turned to his office, he had some phone calls to make.  Both to Ranma and the blood banks, he had little hope of either being successful by itself.  Time was of the essence as Genma had little time or blood left.

  - - - - _Yoiko's apartment_

Futana was worried as he watched Yoiko talk on the phone.  He overheard only a couple of words, 'dying' and 'blood', both of which informed him that the matter was serious.

Yoiko hurriedly grabbed a small backpack and started to leave, but Futana blocked her way.  Before Yoiko could protest Futana asked, "anything I can do to help?"

A scared expression on her face, Yoiko shook her head, "no, not unless you know a couple of people with this blood type."  She gestured to the pad next to the phone where she'd scrawled her blood type out in anxiety as she was listening to Dr. Tofu.

"What?" exclaimed Futana, "You have MY blood type?"

Already half way out the door, Yoiko was suddenly rooted in place.  "Your blood type," she whispered disbelievingly?

Futana nodded only to have Yoiko suddenly in her face.  "Ya gotta come and give blood or my pop is gonna die, please."

"Pop?  I thought you were an orphan?" questioned Futana.

"I . . . I disowned him because he sold me out too many times.  But . . . but I still care for him and I don't want to hurt my mom even if she don't care about me.  I . . . I, please, I'll do . . . I'll do anything you want if you can save my pop" pleaded Yoiko.

Futana was startled. Victory was this easy?  He looked at the miserable eyes before him and made the hardest decision in his life.  "You've already done all I wanted.  I want to be a friend, just friends, OK?"

Yoiko's smile was wonderful, but as she started pulling him to the door, Futana asked, "How much blood does your father need?"  Seeing Yoiko's confusion, Futana clarified, "my, ah, sister Futuba has the same blood type as well.  I'm sure she'd be willing to do this if I asked her.  She likes you too."

The hope shining on Yoiko's face was almost unsettling in its intensity.  She hurriedly scribbled Tofu's address on a piece of paper.  "Meet me here as soon as possible.  I've got to go NOW."  And with that she was gone, a blur over the rooftops, her dress flaring at times.

 =  =  =  =  =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

          And  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

 =  =  =  =  =

 =  =  =  =  =


	5. Chapter five, Just Curses

_A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover fan fiction_

Started - 1 February 2001 Completed – 1 April 2001

Last revised - 10 May 2004 Reason - typos

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Futaba is also used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' and Futaba ideas.

= = = = =

Golden Lining by Cloud Dreamer

= = = = =

= = = = =

Chapter five - Just Curses

= = = = =

Futana ran, ran for the first time in a long time. He stumbled into his house to see his father sitting at the table with Futaba.

"Futaba," wheess, "Futaba, Yoiko needs our help." He started to pull Futaba towards the door when Futaba pulled back.

"What are you trying to pull? I'm not going to help you make another conquest. Especially not Yoiko, she's my friend." Futaba said as he resisted his sister, ah brother.

"It's not like that, I promise, please." Suddenly realizing that their father was present; Futana sank down before his father. "Dad, I . . . I've met someone really special to me. But her dad got really, really badly injured. He needs blood or he's dead. It's a really rare type – the same as ours in fact. Yoiko's gone to give blood and I promised I'd give some too. But it might not be enough if we don't get there in time. Can you drive us there please?"

Futana felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sis, you sure about this? You know what our blood does to outsiders. It may only be temporary but it could expose our whole tribe."

Futana looked at his brother, "Sure? About doing this, no, about Yoiko, yes. That means I have to try, please?"

Their father wordlessly rose and grabbed his keys, "What's the address?"

As he drove, he asked Futana, "Tell me about Yoiko." Seeing Futana's hesitation, he clarified, "everything."

Futana gulped. It'd been years since he'd heard that tone of voice, but it was unmistakable, it meant non-negotiable, just do it.

"Her name is Hibiki Yoiko; she's a senior student at Futaba's school who started about a month and a half ago. She's a master level martial artist and she has only one other friend in the world besides Futaba and me. I thought she was an orphan but it turns out her folks are alive, she's just disowned them because they treated her so bad."

Futana turned miserable eyes to her brother and father. "I know I've been a playboy and used and tossed girls aside like toys. But she's different." He grimaced, "first, she can and will literally tear me apart if I betray her." He paused and softly continued, "But that doesn't matter, I'm caught. She's an outsider, hates guys and I'm caught in my own trap." Tears of confusion glimmered in his eyes, "you know, she offered herself to me if I would help save her dad. She was that desperate." He paused a moment to let that sink in before continuing, "I turned her down. Can you believe that I said all I wanted was to be her friend?"

"So, I guess I'll get to meet my hopefully soon to be daughter-in-law then?" asked her father.

"Yeah, she should be there waiting for me and my sister . . . Futaba! You've got to change, please."

"I don't have the right clothes," he paused as he noticed his father pointing at the small pack labeled 'Futaba' on the back seat.

Their father grinned, "I always maintain spare clothing for me and my idol daughter."

Futaba sighed and changed, twice.

- - - - _Tofu's clinic_

Though worried, Nodoka could not but help smile at Genma's position on the table. It was one she'd been in many times, each time she'd had a Pap smear done in fact. He had his legs elevated in the stirrups to help the heart, and spread so that Dr. Tofu could repair the severed artery, too bad he was still unconscious. She really wanted to see his face when he realized his bare-assed position. She was glad that the young doctor had been able to save her husband's leg. A faint pink had finally replaced the blue, though Tofu was obviously worried about the added strain it put on his system.

She sighed, "Kasumi dear, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked as she draped a sheet over Genma's awkward position.

Kasumi smiled, a warmer smile than anybody had seen in recent years. "Well, you can help me prep this other table here so we can be ready to start the blood transfusion when Ranma arrives."

"Thank you dear." As the two women quickly finished the few preparations, Nodoka kept casting side-glances to Kasumi. Finally she could stand the suspense no longer. "Kasumi, are you, ah, well is the young doctor your boyfriend?" She finally blurted just after Tofu had left the room.

Kasumi's smile got a little brighter, "I think so." She glanced toward where Tofu had vanished. "I hope so."

Nodoka smiled at the younger woman, "I'm so glad you're here. It gives me somebody to talk to." She paused, "Why are you here though?"

Kasumi blushed, a very pretty sight. "I, we, I mean Tofu and I were going on another date when we saw Genma get hurt." Turning a pleading look to the older woman, "please don't tell anybody, especially not Akane." Seeing Nodoka's puzzled look she continued, "Akane has a crush on Tofu. It scares him as she has quite a temper."

"But doesn't your family suspect something since you are not at home?"

Kasumi shook her head, "no, I'm supposed to be at a local women's club meeting." She replied guiltily. "They never care about that part of my life."

Both looked up as they heard the front door slam. "TOFU! I'm here, what do I . . . oh, hi mom," hesitantly grinned the petite girl with short dark hair.

"Ranma?" asked Nodoka disbelievingly as she took in the short dark hair and the lovely dress.

Tofu arrived and hustled Ranma-chan onto the table, forestalling any more conversation. "Ranma, your male form is larger. I think it'd be better if you changed for this."

Kasumi hurriedly brought over a hot kettle but Ranma-chan held up her hand to stop her. "Wait!" Ranma-chan yelped, she then quickly changed into the spare clothes in her backpack before self-consciously reaching down to adjust her briefs, "ok."

Ranma's male form appeared, the page boy cut was a bit odd looking but the denim looked good, thank goodness it was a style with a lot of elastic. Nodoka briefly hugged her son, "we've got to talk later." She said with a stern look in her eyes.

"Yeah, later . . . what do I do now doc?" asked Ranma.

As the blood began to drip from one Saotome to the other, Nodoka took a seat next to her son. Catching his eye she simply commanded, "talk to me."

"Just a moment," asked Tofu as he momentarily disappeared from the room only to return almost immediately with a tape recorder. "I've heard this once before. For legal reasons I think this conversation should be recorded."

Nodoka looked stunned. She noticed the sad confirming look on her son's face. She hesitantly nodded.

Ranma paused, "but first, doc, I need to tell ya that I found two other people, Shimeru Futana and Futaba, with my blood type. They'll be here soon." He sighed, "Only trouble is they only know me as Hibiki Yoiko." He looked at Kasumi and his mother, "I'm hiding from Nabiki, after I tell you my story, you'll understand. Ok?" He asked.

Neither woman liked lying but both hesitantly nodded.

Once again, 'hopefully for the last time.' he thought, Ranma began to tell of the events and conversations he'd overheard on the day he'd left Nerima and the Tendou's.

There was a pause while the transfusion line was removed, Ranma having donated all the blood the good doc would allow. Fortunately that was when the Shimeru family also arrived. After transforming back into a girl, Yoiko was able to make introductions.

"Mom, Kasumi, Doc Tofu, these are my friends Futana and Futaba and . . ." Ranma hesitated seeing the older strange blond man with them.

"Yoiko, this is my father" provided Futana. "Dad, this is Yoiko."

Yoiko was puzzled by Futana's father's intent stare, but quickly bowed low. "Thank you for allowing your children to come so quickly to the aid of a stranger Shimeru-sama."

Shimeru-san smiled, "I think I can do more than that, you see, I also have the same blood type."

Since he needed to type test the Shimeru family blood before being able to use it, Tofu and Kasumi quickly set up tables so that blood could be drawn into bags from all three while he verified blood compatibility.

Meanwhile Yoiko finished telling her story in the other room, Kasumi entering in time to hear much of it. To say Kasumi was shocked or that Nodoka was pissed was like saying the sun was bit brighter than a birthday candle, understatement, definitely an understatement.

As her mother began to rave about her planned retribution, Yoiko interrupted her, "No mom, I don't want you to do anything."

"That's not acceptable." She would have screamed were this not a clinic. "A man would of . . ." She was stopped by Yoiko's upraised hand.

"A man is going to." Seeing the stern look on her child's face calmed Nodoka. Yoiko continued, "This is my problem. Revenge is my right and I will satisfy my own honor because I am both a Saotome and a man."

Hearing Kasumi snicker, Hibiki Yoiko looked down at herself and added, "ok, you've made your point."

"So have you my son," smiled Nodoka.

Yoiko grinned and then moved to the next room to talk with her friends Futana and Futaba. They had barely entered the room when Futaba's slight green-haired girl form wavered and shifted to the only slightly taller boy that Yoiko recognized by the same name. Before they could recover, Futana's blond male form also shifted to the helpful teacher's aid that had helped Yoiko catch up in her studies and had set her up on a blind date with . . . her, himself?

Yoiko thought she should be angry but was just too shocked to be able to give it the needed effort. Maybe it was because of the blood she'd just given, anyway she just fainted.

"Oh crud," whispered Futana.

Tofu looked at them, "Hum, I didn't expect you two to have Jusenkyo curses. Oh, well it's shouldn't make any difference since both Yoiko and her father have them too." He looked about puzzledly, "I didn't see you get wet though."

"Jusenkyo!" Shimeru-san started, "Where did you hear that cursed name?"

Yoiko had quickly recovered and was glaring at Futana, popping her knuckles, "What's going on, what are you trying to pull and how come you didn't tell me, you were cursed to turn into a girl, like me?"

"Cursed! You mean you consider being a girl to be curse? Yeesh, have you looked in the mirror lately? You really need some professional help," muttered Futana.

Yoiko quickly advanced on the other girl only to be stopped by Tofu. "Did YOU tell her about yourself Yoiko?" he asked.

Yoiko hesitated and then sighed, "No." She turned to the Shimeru family, "it seems we all have a similar secret. I was at Jusenkyo too; I have a Nyanniichuan or spring of drowned-girl curse." She demonstrated by pouring hot water over herself. "See," he said.

This time Futana fainted while Futaba and his father snickered at her.

Futana quickly regained consciousness to hear her father repeat his question.

"Where did you hear the name Jusenkyo?" He asked again. "How did you hear about the legend of the ancient sorcerer who cursed our entire village?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was in china and my dumb-ass pop dragged me into this cursed training ground called Jusenkyo. It's got over a hundred springs there and if you fall into one you are cursed to take the form of whatever being last drowned there. I fell into a pool that a girl drowned in over 1500 years ago. Now every time I get splashed with cold water, instant girl. Hot water temporarily undoes the curse magic until the next time." Ranma paused, "yours is different?"

Shimeru-san nodded; "Similar but different. About eight, no nearly nine hundred years ago there was a small village on an island off the coast of Japan. The village and island were named Shimeru. It was in this village where a sorcerer, who was exiled from china, sought to live in peace. Things went well at first until the villagers began to notice something."

He paused and sighed, "he was gay, this during a time of great intolerance. The villagers made his life hell, not only for that but because he was Chinese and a sorcerer as well. They eventually drove him out of Japan and everybody thought that was the end of the matter. A great celebration feast was held in the village to mark the first anniversary of their 'great victory'. Unbeknownst to the village, the sorcerer provided the sweet drink that was such a hit that the entire village sampled it during the feast."

He continued, "The kegs the drink came in only had one word on them, Jusenkyo." He grimaced, "Since that night, every member of that tribe and all their descendants change sex after puberty whenever they get excited. That means those born boys are the ones to give birth while our daughters become fathers." He grinned, "But we cope." His smile became a little forced, "somehow, though I have to really admit that the sorcerer took excellent revenge for my ancestor's homophobia." He finished, "I guess the transformation magic is now in our genes. That ancient village is now our tribe." He looked at them; "Can I trust you to keep our secret?"

The other's quickly agreed that it was a secret that they would gladly keep.

Futana looked at Ranma; "you're really a boy?"

Ranma grinned at her, "Yeah, my name is Ranma, now you see why I wasn't interested in 'blondie'?" He sighed, "Sorry about pounding you when you gave me the roses. I didn't know you were really a girl."

Futaba cleared his throat to get their attention. "There is something else you should know. Our condition is temporarily transferable to anybody we give blood to." He paused, "we wouldn't have given blood if it wasn't a matter of life or death." He muttered something else under his breath.

Nodoka was the only one to overhear and she blushed in surprise, "Really?" She asked the young boy. His blush confirmed what he'd whispered.

Tofu looked at Nodoka, "Auntie Saotome, it's your call, do we use this blood? I doubt that Genma will survive more than another half-hour without it. Only the fact that he's such a superb martial artist like his son Ranma is all that's kept him going this long."

Nodoka paused only briefly, "of course we use it. After all he's already got a Jusenkyo curse so it shouldn't make any difference." You just know the kami were snickering when they heard those words.

Futaba felt uncomfortable wearing a dress as a guy so he gathered his flagging strength, concentrated and shifted to girl form. A process carefully watched by Tofu, Ranma, Nodoka and especially by Kasumi who seemed to be puzzled by the neo-girl. She kept staring at Futaba's pale green hair as if trying to remember something.

Tofu hurriedly started the transfusion. Meanwhile Nodoka cornered Futana and began to ah, 'interrogate' her. Futaba noticed that his father had taken a similar tact with Yoiko, or rather, Ranma, both parents asking nearly identical questions. Being midway between the two pairs, the stereo conversation that he overheard went something like this.

"So you're interested in my child?"

"Well, yes, but please don't say anything Saotome-san."

"Nah, not really, Futana's a nice girl and all but me and romance don't get along anymore Shimeru-san."

"Can I trust you to not break my child's heart?"

"I'd like to hope so, but I really wish I knew what he's so angry about Saotome-san."

"I don't break nobody's heart; I just want to be left alone."

"Did you know that my child has had a very difficult time adjusting to the gender change? Sometimes I'm not sure my child even knows what their true gender is, how about you."

"Saotome-san, I . . . I always thought I was a girl until I hit puberty. The truth hit me pretty hard. I decided that I was going to the manliest man of all. I . . . cut quite a swath through the local girls. But now, now all I want is Yoiko. She's wonderful, maybe she doesn't think she's a girl, but I know she is; at least some of the time she is, even if she denies it."

"Yeah, I noticed. She's a real tomboy, nothing much feminine about her even in a skirt. Heck, I think 'I' may be more of girl than she is," Ranma chuckled.

About that time, two different people made two different connections concerning idols.

Futaba suddenly pointed at 'Yoiko', "You're SAOTOME RANMA, the teenage martial arts idol" she suddenly crowed.

This was just moments before Kasumi asked, "Excuse me are you Shimeru Futaba, the teenage idol and daughter of Iroka Kahoru the super idol?"

"Huh," answered Ranma and Futaba in stereo.

Futana slowly turned her head to look at Yoiko, then she looked at the woman before her as she said "Saotome-san? Saotome, and you called him Ranma. Saotome Ranma," She suddenly snickered and grabbed up a glass of cool water which she then splashed on Ranma, peered at her face and chuckled, "I wondered what there was that seemed 'off' about your face Yoiko." She grinned as she pointed, "you forgot to dye your eyebrows, they're still scarlet!"

Futaba's father loosened his tie and removed his coat revealing a faintly feminine shirt underneath. He placed his hands on Futaba's shoulder after he pulled the fake mustache off, grinned then shifted revealing a beautiful redhead in a (now) nice blouse. Yes, I'm Iroka Kahoru and this is my daughter Futaba."

Kasumi's smile brightened up the whole room. "Could I please have your autograph? I'm a really big fan of yours Iroka-sama."

Sigh, "this just gets better and better" said Ranma sarcastically as she went into the room where her father was and closed the door.

Iroka Kahoru turned to Nodoka and asked, "Can you tell me what has embittered Ranma so badly." Nodoka hesitated but looked into Futana's eyes and then nodded, "There's a tape I want you to listen to," she said.

An hour later a now male again Ranma exited the room, a tired smile on his face. "Mom, the doc said that pop's gonna be . . . alright," he finished uncertainty. The Shimeru's weren't martial artists he knew but there sure seemed to be a strong sense of battle auras present from all of them.

Futana walked over to Ranma, grabbed him by the ears and pulled him down into a kiss before he could react. She looked him in the eyes and said simply, "I promise I will never hurt you. I promise." She looked at him longingly for a moment before walking away.

Ranma froze outwardly, but something started to thaw inwardly.

Shimeru-san grinned slightly, "Ranma, I act as agent for Iroka Kahoru and Futaba, I think you need a new agent . . . I."

He got no further as Futana intervened, "I'm studying teaching and business in college. Can I try being your agent? My dad can help me out but, well, even if we don't get close, I can still be your friend this way, please."

"I believe I approve," added Nodoka "though we may have problems implementing that until Ranma turns 18 due to the foolishness of my husband."

Futana grabbed Ranma's hand and when he glanced at her, she continued. "You said, you'd do whatever I asked. Will you do this?" She snickered, "after all it IS a blood debt, you know."

Ranma grinned hesitantly, before nodding reluctantly, "ok."

Futana then placed herself before Nodoka and asked, "May I also have permission to court Ranma?"

Nodoka thought while the rest of the room waited respectfully. She walked over the Ranma and gently embraced him. "Ranma, my son. I know I wasn't there for most of your life and you have little reason to trust me. I ask for your permission, may I tell her 'yes'?"

Ranma looked at his mother. He glanced at Futana standing there with head hung, fearful of rejection. He didn't want to do this. But they were forcing . . . no, they weren't. Futana could have used his 'blood' debt for this but hadn't. They were actually asking, waiting for his answer. He thought about how 'not' lonely he'd actually been the past month or so. His hand reached up and touched his mother's face, "No, tell her 'maybe' instead."

- - - - _Shimeru__ household_

Futana had talked Yoiko into another date, roller-blading this time. Of course, Yoiko didn't have any gear but Futana had a solution, Yoiko could borrow Futaba's gear.

At least that was what Yoiko thought they were doing at his house until she walked into the slightly darkened front room. As Futana turned on the lights . . .

"Surprise!" There was a pause, "Yoiko, Ranma?"

Kasumi giggled and pointed to the ceiling. There was Yoiko, eyes wide as she took in the birthday cake, presents and friends. Even her pop was there, in his wheelchair but he was there too. Of course he was eyeing the cake.

Suddenly he turned into a panda and Nodoka giggled. She explained, "Tofu figured out that the two curses sort of merge. Hot and cold water OR emotion causes Genma to switch now." She snickered and added, "to a female panda."

Yoiko chuckled, "so pop was 'lusting' after my cake and activated his curse. Pretty neat I think. Couldn't happen to anybody that deserved it more."

Yoiko eyed her father speculatively. "Doc, how long do you think the 'Shimeru' part of the curse will last?"

Futaba answered instead, "it happened to my girlfriend when I gave her some blood and she stopped changing after a few months."

Tofu added, "That seems about right. Of course Genma had nearly a complete blood transfusion, most of it Shimeru, so it may be as long as a year before the level of Shimeru serum drops below some critical level as his body renews its blood."

Yoiko grinned, lost in thoughts she wasn't ready to share just yet.

Even the Hibiki attorney was there, his gift was some paperwork for 'Ranma' to sign. The Ranma's, both of them, officially had a new manager/agent now. Yoiko grinned and went into the bathroom for a few moments to emerge with her hair gleaming scarlet again. "Yoiko's a nice name, but I'm really Ranma," she said as she poured hot water over her head to restore her birth form. Futana quickly changed as well and demurely sat next to Ranma. He seemed nervous but grinned slightly at her anyway.

The following day, Ranma showed up at Tofu's office unexpectedly and the two men had a long conversation. Tofu agreed to help, but only so far. No matter how justified it was, he would not violate his medical oaths.

= = = = =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Web-page - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

And - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

= = = = =

= = = = =


	6. Chapter six, Just Us

_A Ranma/Futaba-kun Change crossover fan fiction_

Started - 1 February 2001 Completed – 1 April 2001

Last revised - 10 May 2004 Reason - typos

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Futaba is also used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' and Futaba ideas.

= = = = =

Golden Lining by Cloud Dreamer

= = = = =

= = = = =

Chapter six - Just Us

= = = = =

- - - - _Tendou home_

A scream of anguish was heard; Kasumi and Soun immediately looked at Akane who was looking confused. "Not me . . . Nabiki!" She suddenly realized.

In moments they were crowded around Nabiki's door only to see her hunched over her keyboard sobbing her heart out. "It's gone, it's gone. All that lovely, lovely yen that 'I' worked so hard for is gone."

Akane hesitantly approached her older sister, "Nabiki, is there anything I can do to help?"

Nabiki stood up and grabbed the younger girl by the blouse. "You've got to help me capture Ranma. He's mine. I created his money making potential. I'll even marry him if necessary but he's mine and I won't let him get away!" She broke down again, "especially not with all that lovely yen."

"Our houses will be joined after all, oh thank you Nabiki!" Soun exclaimed deliriously before fainting away from overwhelming emotions.

"Yen?" questioned Kasumi softly.

"Yes," whispered Nabiki, momentarily forgetting that this was something that her father and Kasumi weren't supposed to know. "I've been marketing Ranma in both his forms as a teenage martial arts idol. The law required that I set up a savings account for him for his legal share. I never told him about it but somehow he found out and took all of 'my' yen from it." She sniffed, "that's MY yen and I mean to get it and HIM back in my control." She said this as she struck a pose reminiscent of those Soun and Genma used to declare a new marital plan for Ranma and Akane.

"But . . . if it's Ranma's yen, how can it be yours too?" wondered Kasumi.

"Huh," Nabiki suddenly realized that Kasumi had heard her confession. "Ah, it's just a business matter Kasumi, a misunderstanding between Saotome and myself. I was just surprised and over reacted; I guess I do take after daddy a little bit." She hurriedly prattled, "I'm sure he and I can work it out."

Kasumi nodded dubiously and returned to the kitchen. She thought to herself that maybe Ranma had not exaggerated after all.

As she worked on dinner she smiled to herself, yesterday's birthday party for Ranma had been so much fun. She guiltily looked around and then peeked into her blouse. She smiled to see her engagement ring on her necklace. Tofu had been so cute stuttering the question out before everybody there. He'd nearly frozen the whole house with the 'soul-of-ice' before he'd managed to get it out semi-coherently.

Just as dinner was ready, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," called out Nabiki.

That was convenient since it was for her anyway. "Registered letter for Tendou Nabiki."

Nabiki plopped herself down to look at the letter as she began to absently eat. Everybody's attention focused on her as her bowl and chopsticks clattered to the table. "No," she whispered. "No, Ranma's mine. He can't have a new agent. I'll fight them." She peered at the paper, "Shimeru, that name seems familiar."

"Oh I know who it is," volunteered Kasumi. "That's the name of the agent for Iroka Kahoru and her daughter Shimeru Futaba." She grinned, "I got their autographs."

Nabiki groaned, "I can't fight them." She paused, and then looked over at Kasumi. "You met them? Where?"

Kasumi smiled, laid a finger along side her nose and sweetly said, "That is . . . a secret." She giggled as everybody facefaulted. She avoided Nabiki's attempts to pump her for information by the simple expedient of giving Nabiki a chore every time she stepped into the kitchen to ask a question.

The next morning, Kasumi was gone. On the table was a note telling everybody that she had eloped with Dr. Tofu.

Akane's battle aura threatened to peel the paint from the walls as she fumed about how Kasumi had snuck around behind her back and stolen her man.

There was a letter for Nabiki from Ranma on the table as well.

_'Tendou Nabiki, _

_Congratulations, you have enough resources left to provide for your family . . . probably for as long as they live since it's hardly likely they will provide for themselves, but then that is what family does for family. I could have been family, but truthfully, I think I am richer (snicker) for the loss._

_By the way, Shimeru Futaba and I plan on doing a show together soon. The ratings are projected to be pretty high. Just thought I'd let you know._

_Ranma, 'rich-young-talented-idol-hunk'_

"WAAAAA"

Soun felt of his mouth as Akane watched him, puzzled they both turned to see Nabiki doing a credible imitation of the Tendou Patriarch Waterworks.

Soun shrugged and held up a sign that said '10.0'

Akane's sign was '9.3'

Nabiki frowned at Akane

Akane held out a hand, palm horizontal and waggled it. "Your water quantity was a bit off dad's standards," she explained. She grinned, "Don't worry sis, I'll make breakfast for us."

"WAAAAAA"

"Much better, sis."

- - - -_ Tofu's clinic_

Ranma carefully examined the three syringes. Each contained a modified serum made from blood that the Shimeru family had recently donated just for this purpose. Because it was a serum, there was no longer a blood compatibility problem. Certain preservative agents had been added to each to extend their effectiveness. One was customized. The red one had Futaba serum and the lavender had Shimeru-san serum, but the yellow one had Futana serum augmented with concentrated extract of Nianniichuan or drowned boy spring distilled from a dozen instant packages. Ranma sighed wistfully knowing that the extract wasn't a cure for his curse. He grinned thinking how convenient it was that temporary magic could override the more 'permanent' version, otherwise the instant Jusenkyo wouldn't have worked on cursed people like himself.

He grinned at the doc. But Tofu just held up a hand, "don't thank me, and especially don't tell me what you are going to do with these."

Ranma grabbed his waving hand, shook it and said, "Actually, all I wanted to say was, good luck, and I hope you two have as great a life as I heard your honeymoon was." Ranma paused, looked a bit embarrassed, then spotted a glass of water. Yoiko hugged both the doc and his young bride freely.

- - - - _late evening the next day_

"Done? Did it go ok Ranma?"

"Yeah, it went really well. Pop's invisibility technique worked great plus Tofu taught me the necessary pressure points to ensure they didn't wake up right away." Ranma grinned as he handed each empty syringe to Futana. He named a name for each; red, "Mousse," lavender "Shampoo," and yellow "Akane."

Futana grinned as she eased herself onto his lap. "That takes care of the fiancée club. Want to see what it's like to only have one fiancée?"

Ranma stroked his chin, "well I dunno, don't have any prospects right now," he teased.

- - - - _Cat-Cafe_

Shampoo read the note, tears of hate seeping from her eyes.

_'Xian Pu, amazon warrior, Greetings:_

_By now you have discovered that your Jusenkyo curse has been modified so that you can never have another night of passion with your husband in anything except your cursed form. You wanted a stud; well a stud is all you can have unless you fancy tomcats. Oh, wait, that's what you are now instead. Well, have fun. Calm cold clinical mating is what I gift to your girl form. But take heart, it only takes three years to prepare an antidote. Promise me that you, your descendents and all other amazons will never seek revenge and I will start to work on it._

_Ironically, Ranma.'_

She screamed in fury, "it was the ONLY thing that Kuno was really, really good at too."

Cologne just glared at her, "you actually deserve this in my opinion."

- - - - _Tendou dojo_

Akane screamed to the heavens in his light bass. "I hate him, I'll, I . . . damn him." He ended in a whisper. He looked again at the note from Ranma.

_'Greetings Akane from one pervert to another:_

_Yeah, I'm the one who cursed you. Seemed only fair considering how many times you've cursed me. You may have noticed that your curse isn't a typical Jusenkyo curse. Cold water OR strong emotions will let you stand up to pee. Welcome to the club. That's the funny news, the good news is that because it's not a true Jusenkyo curse, it has a cure. The bad news is that it takes three years to prepare it. The grim news is that I won't even start preparing it without an apology from you. According to pop, anger is a manly emotion. I'm sure you will grow to appreciate that considering how much time you've spent angry._

_Snickering, Ranma.'_

Akane sank to his knees whimpering, "Kasumi, Nabiki, someone . . . I'd even be willing to talk to daddy if Nabiki would let me. I feel so alone."

- - - - _Ucchan's_

In an anguished voice, Ukyou read the letter to her husband who was quacking angrily.

_Hello Kuonji Ukyou and Mu Tsu:_

_Yeah, I'm the one who changed your husband's curse. You both screwed me over, so I thought I'd put a stop to that particular activity at your place for awhile. Both of you hated and cursed me for things that I never did. Mu Tsu, I never wanted Xian Pu. That you could not win her was your fault, not mine. Ukyou, I was a six-year-old child when we first met and I refuse to take the blame for my father's greed. It may please you to know that I modified his Jusenkyo curse similar to how Mu Tsu's was changed. Of course since he had no problems leaving my mom for over ten years I'm not even sure that he really cares. But that was part of my revenge against him for what he did to you. Ukyou, it's time to decide. I offered friendship, you both returned hate. So be it. Either declare your feud with me ended or I will end it, permanently, whatever it takes to defend my family and myself. Rejoice in the child you carry Ukyou, for it will be your only child unless you accept my offer. It takes three years to prepare an antidote for what I did to Mu Tsu, I will not even start preparing it until we are at peace. On the bright side, well, you do get free duck eggs now._

_No longer Ranchan._

Ukyou looked at her angrily squawking husband, "please Mousse, get control of yourself. I need some help with the restaurant. If you can't control yourself now, what am I going to do during the later stages of pregnancy, please Mousse."

- - - - _Yoiko' apartment_

Futana tried to pick herself up off the floor but was unable to do so since she was laughing so hard. In her hands were copies of the letters that Ranma had sent to his three former fiancées. "You know you lied to them don't you." Seeing his answering smirk, she continued, "There is no antidote. The effects will spontaneously wear off between four to five years."

"Yeah," he grinned. "But they don't know that. And all three have already asked to meet with me to do what I demanded. They hated it, but they did it."

- - - - _Silver Lining Security Evaluators Corporate Offices_

Ranma looked around the room. He noted the active security cameras in each corner of the room and he knew of the witnesses behind each of the one-way mirrors that lined two of the adjacent walls. He looked above him where the high ceiling of the room came to a peak. He could just barely hear music coming from there.

He stood with his mother and the Hibiki attorney as they waited for the first girl to enter. It was Shampoo.

Ranma could feel the waves of cold rolling off her. Cologne had obviously taught her the 'soul-of-ice' technique in order for her to maintain her human form despite the fury that shown in her eyes.

She glared at him. "Shampoo promise." She turned to leave only to hear Ranma call her back.

"That won't do Shampoo. For all I know, you've just promised me that you will hunt me and my family down."

Shampoo turned back, obviously struggling for composure. 'Damn him,' she thought, 'he wasn't supposed to catch that until it was too late.' She hardened herself, then sighed knowing she really couldn't beat Ranma in battle. "Shampoo promise, that if Ranma cure what he do to Shampoo, then Shampoo, Shampoo's family and all other Amazon's no take revenge on Ranma and Ranma family."

Ranma grinned, "good, then all you have to do is return in three years for your cure. I should warn you though, that even after I give you the cure, it may take a year for it to be effective."

"No!" Screeched Shampoo, "want cure now! No want wait extra year either. Is immense humiliation for amazon to be like cow. You do . . . meow, snarl, spitz."

As Shampoo's control slipped and her form changed, Ranma moved before she could get clear of her clothes and attack him.

This was something Ranma had trained for. Yesterday he and his mother had spent the day in this room practicing a specific conditioned response each time he heard that particular sound. He had deliberately positioned himself under the high point of the ceiling, a place he abruptly found himself clinging to as the soothing music playing from the speakers near his face washed out all the sounds below. He kept his eyes closed and waited, shivering.

Nodoka sighed as she watched the lovely tomcat frantically try to reach her son. But he was out of reach for the jumping abilities of Shampoo's now slight form. Nodoka reached inside her clothing, untied a bag and tossed the finely ground dried leaves on the frantic cat.

Shampoo paused, glared at Nodoka and prepared to try to get his claws in Ranma one more time. Then he noticed the scent of the leaves. His mind frantically screamed 'NO' even as euphoria overcame him.

Nodoka waited a few moments while shampoo-neko rolled in the concentrated catnip and purred frantically. Picking the cat up by the scruff of the neck, she distastefully tossed the tomcat into the tub of ice water that had been placed in the far corner of the room.

Sputtering, Shampoo regained his senses even as he shivered. He noted the ice cubes floating beside him in the shallow water. The tomcat jumped out of the water, saw the nearby tub of hot water and jumped into it. As the young Amazon girl hurriedly stood, she realized that there was no waiting towel and that her clothes were on the far side of the room where she had left them. She proudly strode casually to where her clothes were and put them on despite her body and hair still being wet.

Nodoka turned and gave a signal; the music in the ceiling was turned off.

Ranma sighed, opened his eyes and dropped down to face Shampoo again.

She looked at him, regret in her eyes for the first time. "Shampoo say promise, Shampoo keep promise. Goodbye." She then turned and walked out of their life.

Nodoka turned to where the Hibiki attorney was talking on the phone. "I don't care how many damned copies you make for yourself of her taking that walk, just make sure 'I' get a copy. And make sure it's from every camera angle too." He added.

Nodoka just grinned.

They spent a few moments getting themselves prepared for the next encounter. Then Ranma signaled and Akane entered.

Akane glared at Ranma. He was the cause of ALL her problems. As she suddenly changed into a male, a ki charged mallet appeared in his hands, but before he could even start to swing it, he heard a 'snick' immediately followed by a 'swish' and the mallet head fell on top of him.

Akane peered up from the floor beneath the mallet head as Nodoka calmly re-sheathed her katana. He rose to his feet, sighed and visibly struggled to regain control of his emotions with only slight success.

"Ranma," he started, "Ranma, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was the one who organized the fiancée club after I overheard Ukyou talking about how to get revenge." He took the kettle that Nodoka offered and poured the hot water over himself. Akane's form shimmered a moment as if reluctant to change due to her turbulent emotions but then did change back to her birth form.

She continued, "I was wrong to blame you for what our fathers' did and I now know, believe me, I know you are not a pervert."

She sighed, "I still can't believe how screwed up my life has become since I got cursed."

Seeing Ranma's look of mild curiosity, she explained. "I took a page of your life for my own pattern." She smirked, "Since you called your cursed form 'Tendou Ranko' to hide from your mother, I decided to call my cursed form 'Saotome Kaneda' so I could hide this problem from my father." Her shoulders slumped as she continued, "Nabiki was sure that dad wouldn't be able to take the news of me being cursed so it seemed the best thing to do. Unfortunately dad has now engaged me to myself." She grinned, "On the good side, if there is such a thing, dad has taken over Kaneda's training, and he's working me hard. Apparently Kaneda is the son he always wanted and he's going to be the Tendou heir even if daddy has to beat him half to death in daily training."

She looked at Ranma, tears glimmering. "Ranma, I'm sorry."

Ranma sighed, this had not been nearly as satisfying as he'd envisioned. "Yeah, me too. Apology accepted. Your cure will be ready in about three years, but it will take maybe a year for it to become effective. That ok?"

Akane nodded, bowed deeply and left.

Ukyou entered the room shortly thereafter. She looked around; her eyes slightly widened as she noticed Nodoka and saw the other woman loosen her katana in its sheath. She walked up to Ranma, bowed deeply and said. "I have gained my revenge on your father. You were right, it was wrong of me to hold you responsible for his greed, my father's stupidity and my own lust for revenge." She looked them both in the eyes proudly. "In some ways I regret what I did. But in many others, I do not. I spent ten years hating you; I think I gained some measure of repayment for those ten years by what I did. It wasn't the right thing to do, but it does allow me to let go of the vendetta between our families." She offered her hand, "peace?"

Ranma nodded unhappily. He hated that so many people knew his innermost secrets and thoughts because of this girl's betrayal, but she had been a friend once, and there was no denying that Genma had cruelly betrayed her. He shook her hand, "peace." He then added. "Your cure will be ready in about three years, but it will take maybe a year for it to become effective. That ok with Mousse?"

"He won't like it, but that is what we expected." She paused, "Ranma, why did you curse Mousse if your argument was with me?"

Ranma flushed, then explained, "Well, I was thinking of doing what I did to Akane to you too, but then you . . . and I couldn't," he finished lamely.

"I understand," she nodded. "Despite everything that happened, you stayed honorable and wouldn't risk harming my child."

He nodded, "how's Mousse taking this?"

She grimaced, "not good. Turns out he's a pretty passionate person, feels really strongly about some things. He's really protective of me and angry at you and, well."

She hesitated and Ranma finished. "He's a duck most of the time."

She nodded, then turned and left.

- - - - _Futana's__ room_

"Futana, I need to . . . talk." Ranma's voice trailed off as he noticed the tape that she was playing. It was one of the 'Ranma: confessions and conversations' tapes that Ukyou and Nabiki had made and marketed. His eyes strayed to the shelves where he noticed what seemed to be a complete set of the tapes.

Futana sighed and quickly embraced him so that he couldn't flee before she had a chance to explain. "I want to get to know who you are. It's so hard now for you to talk to me about yourself and your feelings. These," as she swept a hand toward the cassettes, "they tell me who you were, and maybe who you still are." She looked up at him, "You're important to me Ranma. This is the most important 'homework' I have."

Ranma sighed, and then he relaxed little. He looked into her serious eyes. Around him, she and 'he' were so different from how everybody else portrayed both Futana's to be. "So got any questions?" he asked haltingly.

- - - - _a few months after the wedding of Shimeru Futana & Saotome Ranma_

_{ Chronicler's__ note - humm, I'm not sure just when this happened or who wore the dress or which name they took, not important anyway. In fact, toward the end they were both becoming so confused with gender issues that neither was exactly sure who was doing the courting at any one time. But that's another tail . . . snicker}_

The two men stood nose to nose. Futana snarled "It's your turn 'Yoiko'."

"It's Ranma, not Yoiko and it's NOT my turn either. It's your turn." retorted Ranma through gritted teeth.

"It's been my turn for the last three weeks straight. You've only done it twice in the past two months since we got married. So it's your turn. AND," she sighed, "even though I really have liked the past couple of weeks, we only have so many packages of instant 'drowned-girl spring' or Nyanniichuan stuff. It's nice that it can temporarily override my family curse. But, we're getting low, so" Futana turned to glare at Ranma, "that means it's your turn."

"Don't wanta. Won't either. Besides" added Ranma, "who said anything about taking turns. Be natural you said. It ain't natural" he sneered.

Futana pulled back as if struck; then shifted back into girl form as her ardor stilled. Ranma noticed the single tear that seeped from one eye. "Sor . . . sorry, I thought you knew and understood. My mistake" she whispered as she started for the door.

"Wait!" yelped Ranma as panic edged his voice. He sprang across the room to physically block the door when she ignored him. Seeing him in front of her, she turned her back to him and hid her face in her hands. She was silent but he could tell she was crying from the way her shoulders shook.

As Ranma reached for her she hissed, "Leave me alone. I'm a freak, not natural. Please, just let me go."

Ranma hesitated then after glancing about him, picked up a vase with flowers, flowers the girl in front of him had bought for him he realized. He poured some of the water over his head and shifted to girl-form. "I'm sorry, yo . . . you're right. It's my turn. I didn't mean what I said." The petite redhead tried to pull the other girl into the bedroom but Futana just shook Ranma's hand off.

"I'm really sorry," whined Ranma. "Please, can . . . can I make it up to you?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore." Futana sighed, "besides, I . . . I feel like I'm forcing you. And I care too much for you to ever do that." Her eyes were filled with a lonely sadness as she continued, "Maybe, maybe we should have remained just friends. I . . . I don't like hurting you and kami knows it isn't a great feeling to be hurt either."

"I'm sorry, it's just that it seems 'unnatural' to me," whispered Ranma.

Futana absently patted the other girl on the shoulder, "I'm sorry too." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, "but the sad fact is that for ME, this is a fact of my life. For me, for my family, my 'tribe,' this is natural." She swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry, I had hoped . . . thought that maybe it could become 'natural' for you too; my mistake, sorry."

Futana tried to edge toward the door, but Ranma intercepted her and pulled her into an embrace. Futana's arms hesitantly enclosed the other girl, confusion evident on her face.

Ranma hugged the other girl closer, "No, you have nothing to be sorry about." She sighed deeply as she melted further into the other girl's embrace. "I was wrong to say that. Please forgive me. It's just that . . . well, you've had eight years to adapt to this. I've only had the eight weeks since we got married. It's hard for me." She turned her face up to the other girl and pulled her into a deep kiss. As soon as she felt Futana change into a guy, she broke the kiss and smiled warmly. "But it's something that I want. I want to be part of your life. But it's hard for . . . me?" Startled she looked downward. She looked questioningly up at Futana. A wide grin split her face as Futana blushed deeply. Chuckling Ranma observed, "Whoa, I guess it's hard for both of us, huh?"

Ranma then reached up and snickered as she ran her fingers through Futana's golden blond locks. "You know, love, I think I finally found the golden lining in my life.

With that she pulled her spouse into the bedroom and gently closed the door.

= = = = _End_.

It is said that love conquers all; actually it adapts to grow, changes to live and does what it must to survive.

Author's notes:

For those interested in more information on Futaba anime see

- otakuworld.com (slash) fkc/chardesc.htm

Yes, I am aware that the 'legend' I presented is not Futaba-kun Change 'canon', but then Futaba doesn't discover that they are descendants of aliens who crashed on earth 12,000 years ago until the final volume of the series. I merely asserted that somewhere along the line, the Shimeru tribe incorporated a similar gender shifting myth into their own lost history in an effort to explain who they were to themselves and their neighbors.

A side story has been suggested consisting of vignettes of Ryouga's activities as an agent for Silver Lining Security Evaluators. You know, it occurs to me that MIR recently crashed into the ocean, you don't suppose Ryouga accidentally broke anything do you? This anthology could include some of agent Hibiki Yoiko's activities as well, maybe even a few accidental joint activities. I'm not planning on doing it though.

The courtship of Ranma by Futana might be interesting side story also. I could see Ranma forced to continue to hide as Hibiki Yoiko because of his idol status. The show as Ranma with Futaba would have made that worse but it would have effectively seized control over his idol status from any of Nabiki's manipulations. Of course Nabiki wouldn't have just given up. No, I'd expect her to transfer to Futana's college (they are the same age) since she's now a little short on cash, maybe even fall for Futana-kun, or at least seem to. After all HE is a way for her to regain control over Ranma since he is Ranma's agent. I wonder how Ranma-kun would react to discovering that Sabuyama-sensei is gay. Now there is a fitting match for Nabiki, though it would take a kami or an extremely strong love potion for that to happen. She could push for the Saotome-Tendou match also. I doubt that I'll try to write this story though.

Expanding on Akane-Kaneda issue would not even have to be in realm of Futaba xover, though it could be included as a side thread to the 'courtship' idea.

= = = = =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Web-page - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

And - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

= = = = =

= = = = =


End file.
